Manipulations émotionnelles
by Allie suit
Summary: Duo emménage avec son ami, Thomas, qu'il a rencontré il y a peu de temps... Chapitre 8: Les G-boys sous le commandement de Heero se prépare enfin à passer à l'action!
1. Prologue

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla : me revoilà pour ma première fic « sérieuse » à chapitre, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner exactement car l'idée a muri tout au long de la journée dans ma tête. Ce que je peux déjà vous dire c'est qu'il y aura un minimum de 10 chapitres et que la fic sera centrée sur Duo. Voili voilou.

Couples: 01X... (je vais pas tous les écrire! Sacré Heero), 02XThomas, 03X04, 05XSally. (Pas tuer moi!)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

Après la guerre, nous avons tous décidé de venir nous installer sur la terre. Au début nous avons vécu ensemble car nous étions effrayés de vivre seuls dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas réellement. Nous avons été émerveillé par les beautés de la terre, par la gentillesse et parfois même par la méchanceté de certaines personnes.

Petit à petit, nous avons recommencé à avoir une vie active. Lady Une, nous avait clairement fait comprendre que si nous voulions rejoindre les preventers, elle s'engagerait à nous attribuer des postes, plus ou moins importants, dans les sections qui nous intéresseraient. Aussi, Heero et moi-même, avions intégré le service de renseignements gouvernementaux de Sank en tant que capitaines de service. Nous étions donc directement sous l'autorité de Une qui était assez satisfaite de notre travail. Nous avions sous nos ordres, une dizaine d'aspirants chacun, qui ne nous posaient que très peu de problèmes.

Trowa et Wufei, eux, avaient intégré la section spéciale d'intervention en tant que capitaines d'escadron, ce qui leur apportaient une vie plus active et plus proche de la population.

Quatre, lui, avait repris la société de son père et la gérait d'un œil expert malgré ses 18 ans tout mouillé et son apparence d'ange.

Après deux ans de vie commune, Quatre et Trowa, âgés respectivement de 19 et 20 ans, nous avaient annoncé leur penchant l'un pour l'autre, et nous avaient quitté pour s'installer ensemble dans un manoir hérité par Quatre à la mort de son père. Ensemble, ils formaient un couple très attendrissant, préférant la communication et la concession comme mode d'emploi à leur vie de couple.

Heero, Wufei et moi, avions continué notre vie à trois, jusqu'au jour où Wufei et Sally nous avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles. Ils se fréquentaient depuis la fin de la guerre et Sally passait la plupart de son temps à la maison. Dès lors, après une grande fête en bonne et due forme, ils avaient acheté une villa à la campagne, pas trop éloignée de la ville, et rêvaient, ensemble, de fonder une famille.

J'avais donc continué ma petite vie pépère avec Hee-chan. Cela faisait deux ans que nous vivions et travaillions ensemble. Il était vraiment devenu mon frère, mon confident et mon meilleur ami. Nous nous entendions à merveille et nos aspirants nous surnommaient souvent « Tic et Tac ». Je parlais et Heero agissait, c'était notre mode de fonctionnement. Il avait un peu changé, il parlait plus, rigolait même parfois de mes bétises, il était plus détendu. J'avais réussi à en faire un intra-intraverti au lieu d'un intra-intra-intraverti. Un jour, je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait fait de son mode « machine » et il m'avait répondu, sincèrement, qu'il espérait ne plus jamais devoir l'utiliser. Il avait beau faire des efforts, son côté glaçon revenait quand même une ou deux fois par jour. Ce qui me faisait marrer intérieurement.

Une soirée, alors que nous étions, pour la première fois de notre vie, en boite de nuit avec Quatre et Trowa, Heero m'avait soufflé dans l'oreille qu'il avait repéré un beau garçon, qu'il pensait être homosexuel et qu'essayer de sortir avec ce gars, était la seule façon de savoir ce qu'il en était. J'avais rigolé, je lui avais avoué que moi, contrairement à lui, j'étais certain de faire partie du club de Quat' et Tro et que s'il était dans le même cas que moi, nous pourrions partager nos conquêtes. Il avait ri lui aussi et était parti à la chasse pendant que je me tournais vers un grand brun aux yeux bleus. J'avais été touché par l'aveu d'Heero, et je savais qu'à présent, qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de secrets entre nous.

Nous avions aujourd'hui, 23 ans, et je m'apprêtais à entamer une vraie vie de couple avec mon ami Thomas. Je l'avais rencontré au supermarché, il avait acheté le dernier pot de Nutella du rayon, je l'avais poursuivi, le suppliant de me le laisser, il avait rigolé et accepté à condition que je l'invite à manger le soir même. J'avais accepté, sachant qu' Heero avait, lui aussi, un rendez-vous ce soir là.

Je l'avais invité dans un resto pas cher mais classe, on avait discuté toute la soirée, on s'était plu, il m'avait ramené chez lui et on avait fait l'amour. Une semaine plus tard, il m'emmenait en Week-end à Paris. Heero avait alors baptisé toutes les pièces de la maison, hormis ma chambre, avec son amoureux du moment. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de me le dire, j'avais découvert des indices en rentrant à l'improviste le dimanche après-midi. Quelques semaines après, Thomas et moi, nous cherchions une maison pour nous installer ensemble. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Tout se passait bien, hélas pour moi, j'étais tombé dans le panneau…

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Vous êtes prêt pour la suite ?

Laissez moi une chtite review, ça me fera plaisir, j'aimerai avoir votre point de vue…

Merci d'avoir lu

Bisous allie.


	2. La maison idéale

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla : Comme le prologue était, je l'avoue, assez court : je poste le chapitre 1. ^^

Merci à **lilith **pour sa review (contente! XD ), espérant que je ne te décevrai pas!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la maison idéale**

POV Duo :

Ça fait 3 semaines que Tom et moi, nous cherchons une maison afin de nous installer ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé la personne parfaite pour moi. Il est intelligent, il a de la conversation, nous aimons les mêmes choses, il rit de mes bêtises, il adore quand je me parle à moi-même. Il est tendre et doux, il s'entend bien avec mes amis. J'aime le voir dormir contre moi, je suis tellement heureux. J'ai un peu peur de laisser Heero seul dans notre maison, mais il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour moi et qu'il saurait payer le loyer tout seul. Il pense même à contacter le propriétaire pour acheter la maison. Je n'ai jamais eu d'endroit rien qu'à moi, enfin à nous, notre chez nous, ça me fait un peu peur mais je sais que Tom sera là pour m'épauler.

Fin POV

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette entre dans la pièce, il est un peu plus grand que Duo, à un sourire à faire tomber les filles par terre. Il a les cheveux mi-longs frisés et fixé avec du gel. Il porte une chemise à ligne chocolat et un blue-jeans qui mettent en valeur sa taille fine mais malgré tout musclée.

- Duo, j'ai trouvé une maison pas loin d'ici, annonce Thomas en rentrant la chambre. Le jeune homme s'assied sur le bord du lit où rêvasse son amant.

- C'est vrai ? demande celui-ci, et où ? elle est grande ?

- A la rue des combattants, sourit le brun, elle est un peu cher mais on peut toujours aller voir.

- Combien ? demande le natté, en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant.

- 230 000 crédits

- Combien ? s'exclame le natté, c'est beaucoup trop cher, tu sais bien qu'on avait fixé un budget de 200 000.

- Oui, je sais mais elle est vraiment fonctionnelle, argumente Thomas, il y a un grand salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine équipée et 4 chambres.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec 4 chambres, mon cœur ?

- Et bien, réfléchit le brun en rejoignant le natté sous la couette et en embrassant son amant tendrement, on pourrait faire une grande chambre en cassant les deux premières et ensuite faire un bureau et une chambre d'ami.

- Je suppose qu'on peut toujours visiter, déclare Duo en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je téléphonerai tout à l'heure, informe le brun qui entreprend de sérieux préliminaires.

- Oui, fait ça plus tard, tranche le natté en quémandant, avec la langue, l'entrée de la bouche de Thomas.

OoOoO

Dans l'après-midi, Thomas contacte l'agence immobilière. Il prend rendez-vous pour visiter la maison le soir même. Quand ils arrivent devant la maison, Duo comprend pourquoi le brun est si enthousiaste. La façade de la maison est composée de pierres du pays, elle ressemble à une petite fermette, les châssis en bois clairs sont à changer, cela ennuie un peu Duo mais Thomas est aux anges. Le jardin n'est pas grand, mais il n'est pas petit non plus. Il y a un garage et un car-port, ils sauront abriter leurs deux voitures pendant l'hiver. L'agent immobilier, vient à leur rencontre. Après les salutations, elle les précède dans la maison.

Le salon et la salle à manger forme une vaste pièce. Au fond à droite, se trouve un escalier en bois sans contremarches et qui fait l'angle du mur. Il donne accès à une mezzanine. La maison est, certes, à rafraichir mais ce qui ennuie un peu les deux jeunes hommes, c'est qu'une vieille cheminée en briques prend presque un quart de la pièce, s'ils achètent la maison, il faudra l'abattre.

Les anciens propriétaires étaient des personnes âgées qui ne savaient plus entretenir la maison. C'est la raison pour laquelle, ils la vendent.

La visite continue, la cuisine équipée a été totalement refaite i ans, elle est très moderne et il y a assez de place pour pouvoir installer une table de cuisine. Duo est assez content, la cuisine étant une de ses pièces favorites.

Lorsqu'ils montent à l'étage, ils découvrent la mezzanine, elle n'est pas très grande mais Thomas y voit déjà ses bibliothèques remplies de sa collection de bédés. Au fond de la pièce, se trouve la première chambre, elle est spacieuse mais la moquette délavée la rend triste. A droite de la mezzanine, ils découvrent un couloir donnant accès à une salle de bain désuète aux murs fleuris ainsi qu'aux trois autres chambres. Elles sont assez grandes et ont également besoin d'un ou deux coups de peinture.

A la fin de la visite, Thomas est vraiment emballé. Les propriétaires ne veulent pas baisser le prix en dessous de 220 000 crédits, Duo est un peu réticent, il voudrait réfléchir un peu et en parler avec Thomas à tête reposée.

Dans la voiture, Thomas ne dit rien. Duo s'en veut un peu, il aime beaucoup la maison mais n'avait pas prévu de monter autant dans les prix. Avant ce coup de cœur, ils s'étaient, tous les deux, mis d'accord pour acheter une maison et faire les travaux de rénovation pour un total de 200 000 crédits. Il avait vite fait le calcul, 220 plus les travaux de rénovations, ça allait lui couter un max, surtout qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or. Il devrait faire un emprunt plus important encore à la banque et ça l'embêtait.

- Hello Hee-chan, salua le natté en entrant dans le salon de la maison.

- Hn, répondit le susnommé.

- On a été voir une maison, déclara Thomas en se laissant tomber dans le divan en face de l'asiatique.

- Et alors ? demande Heero en s'adressant au couple.

- Elle est magnifique, répondit Thomas, avant que le natté n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Heero qui avait remarqué l'attitude du brun, se tourna vers Duo.

- Oui, soupira le natté en s'asseyant à côté de son collège, elle est belle mais elle est chère.

- Je sais Duo, intervint tout de suite Thomas, mais bon, avoue qu'elle est chouette et puis, c'est un investissement, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

- Oui, répondit sincèrement l'intéressé, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vivre décemment sous prétexte que c'est une belle maison.

- C'est vrai, renchérit le brun, mais nous travaillons tous les deux, nos revenus sont corrects, nous pourrions emprunter un peu plus à la banque.

- Je ne suis pas pour Tom, déclara Duo, si nous avons un problème, si on perd notre emploi ou que sais-je, nous n'aurons plus un seul crédit devant nous pour faire face.

Heero acquiesça à l'argument de Duo, il valait mieux être prudent.

- Duo, appela doucement Thomas, je te demande de réfléchir, je ne pense pas que se soit un problème, je pense juste que tu as peur de franchir ce cap, ce que je peux comprendre.

L'américain le fusilla des yeux et quitta la pièce en lançant un « je vais réfléchir ». Heero, lui se tourna vers Thomas et lui dit, le plus calmement du monde « ce n'est pas ça, il ne veut plus se retrouver à la rue ». Thomas un peu choqué par le commentaire de l'ex-pilote, se leva et se retira dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le natté pour lire des bédés.

Duo qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine pour faire à manger, ronchonnait quand le japonais entra dans la pièce pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda celui-ci.

- Nan, grogna le natté, rendant toute conversation impossible. Le brun n'en fut gère perturbé et s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec son journal. Au bout de 2 minutes, ce qui parut une éternité à Duo, il se retourna vers le japonais.

- Toi aussi, tu crois que j'ai peur ?

- Hn !

- Alors pourquoi, il me dit ça ?

- Hn !

- J'aime bien cette maison, mais il faut faire des travaux dedans, il y a une vieille cheminée moche qui fait presque qu'un quart de la pièce. Dans le salon-salle à manger, il faut retirer tout le carrelage qui date de Mathusalem, mettre du parquet dans les QUATRE chambres, peindre ou tapisser tous les murs, repeindre l'escalier, changer les châssis, ça va nous couter un max et qui va le faire ? S'il faut, en plus, payer des gens pour faire tout ça, je peux déjà aller demander une avance sur salaire à Lady Une, me faire renvoyer, et retourner à la rue !

- Hn !

- Non mais c'est vrai, faut arrêter de déconner, je gagne bien ma vie mais bon, je ne suis pas cinglé, et ne me dit pas de demander de l'argent à Quatre et à Trowa, tu sais bien que préférait me couper une jambe. Tout ça pour une maison, y en a plein des maisons, mais non, MONSIEUR veut celle là !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, déclara calmement Thomas qui était entré dans la pièce alerté par les cris de son petit ami, tu as le droit de me dire non, je ne serais pas fâché, c'est juste que je pense qu'on passe à coté de quelque chose.

- Je préfère attendre, trancha Duo, voir s'il y a d'autres maisons à vendre dans le quartier.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Thomas, en se rapprochant du natté pour le prendre dans ses bras et murmurer « je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ».

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à table, Duo avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur et ils changèrent de conversation préférant parler boulot.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin au boulot, Heero croisa Trowa à la machine à café.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste que Duo s'en aille ? demanda le méché.

- Hn, c'est la vie, on ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre en colocation éternellement.

- Thomas est un chouette gars.

- C'est vrai, même s'il fait des caprices de gamin de 10 ans.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il veut absolument acheter cette maison, explique l'asiatique, et le fait bien comprendre à Duo qui hésite par rapport au prix. Il le culpabilise, je n'aime pas ça !

- Si c'est un caprice, Duo ne cédera pas, répondit le français, il est toujours en accord avec lui-même.

- Hn, je ne voyais pas Thomas ainsi, avoua Heero, c'est bizarre !

- Peut-être qu'il était dans un mauvais jour... je dois te laisser, t'inquiète pas, à plus tard.

- Hn !

En entrant dans le bureau, Heero s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, Duo était au téléphone et il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Le haut parleur était branché, le japonais pouvait assister à toute la conversation sans être vu par son ami. Ça ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, mais voir le natté malheureux, le rendait toujours nerveux.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, l'agent me l'a confirmé de ce matin, alors, tu es partant ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Duo, ils ont baissé de 10 000 crédits, ce n'est pas rien.

- Je voulais attendre qu'il y ait une autre maison à vendre dans le quartier.

- Je sais bien mais je l'aime vraiment Duo, si tu veux, je peux mettre plus que toi dans le prix, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Ecoute Tom, je voudrais parler à Quatre, il s'y connait vachement plus que nous en maison, il en a des dizaines.

- J'en ai marre que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, lâcha le brun, je l'ai bien vu hier avec Heero, tu vas te confier à lui et pas à moi.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'énerva le natté, Heero est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, je vais me confier à qui je veux, tu as compris ?

- Euh, je … pardon Duo, je suis sur les nerfs avec cette histoire, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? se radoucit l'américain, bien sûr que je t'aime, imbécile !

- Je… je te rappelle tout à l'heure.

- D'ac…

Duo n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre, Thomas avait déjà raccroché. Heero vit alors Duo se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il entra dans le bureau et s'agenouilla aux cotés de son ami.

- Tu as tout entendu ? demanda le natté

- Le principal

- Tu crois que je dois accepter son caprice ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as raison, appelle Quatre, il s'y connait vraiment bien en habitation.

- Je l'aime vraiment tu sais

- Hn !

OoOoO

Avant de quitter le service, Duo composa le numéro de Quatre qui répondit immédiatement.

- Quatre Raberba Winner à l'appareil.

- Hello champion !

- Comment tu vas crapule ?

- Ça roule et toi ?

- Super, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, j'ai quelques questions à te poser à propos d'une maison.

- Ah, ça y est, tu vas faire le grand saut ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je voudrais avoir ton avis.

- Tu veux qu'on se voie ?

- Euh…

- Viens prendre un verre à la maison, j'y serais dans 20 minutes.

- Ok, ça marche.

Duo raccrocha, il attendit qu'Heero revienne dans le bureau pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, on a prit ma voiture aujourd'hui?

- Comme tu veux.

- J'en ai pour 5 minutes.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Quatre et Trowa, Rachid les attendait à l'entrée.

- Bonjour Rach , lança Duo

- Bonjour Monsieur Duo, salua Rachid, Monsieur Heero.

Heero le salua d'un signe de tête et Rachid les conduisit au salon. Quatre les attendait déjà avec trois tasses de thé. Il avait deviné la venue d'Heero, son empathie ne l'avait, encore une fois, pas trompé.

- Bonjour vous deux.

- Salut Quat', répondit Duo, en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Heero se contentant de son éternel signe de tête.

- Alors, raconte moi tout ! demanda l'arabe en les invitant à s'asseoir.

- Tom et moi, nous voudrions acheter une maison, mais elle coute un peu chère et il l'aime vraiment beaucoup, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais combien coute-elle ?

- A la base 220 000, mais il a négocié le prix avec les propriétaires, ils sont d'accord de baisser le prix de 10 000 crédits. Le problème c'est que je voulais mettre, en tout et pour tout, 200 000 crédits dans une maison, travaux inclus.

- Je comprends, il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire ?

- Assez bien, oui, pour environ 30 000 crédits, peut être plus, il faut changer tous les châssis.

- Elle ressemble à quoi cette maison ?

- C'est une grande maison, un grand salon- salle à manger, une cuisine équipée, 4 chambres, un garage, un car-port.

- Elle est bien isolée ? c'est quoi le système de chauffage ?

- Elle a été construite avec des pierres du pays, il y a une grande cheminée, a elle toute seule, elle chauffe la maison, c'est du chauffage au gaz dans les chambres.

- Tu vas garder la cheminée ?

- Non, elle est horrible, je voulais la démolir et mettre un poêle à pellets.

- Oui et tu pourrais mettre des panneaux solaires.

- Oui, si ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

- écoute, c'est un investissement, ce n'est pas de l'argent perdu. Est-ce que tu l'aimes, toi, cette maison ?

- Oui, elle est belle, mais faire un prêt plus important à la banque, ça m'énerve un peu, surtout que nous n'avons pas besoin de 4 chambres.

- Duo, je suppose que si tu avais dit 200 000 à la base, c'est que tu as encore un peu d'argent devant toi, non ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'avais fixé une limite de prix, j'ai travaillé pour avoir ce capital. Tom me propose de payer 60% de la maison, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Non, ne fais surtout pas ça, s'il y a un problème, si vous ne vous entendez plus, il aura mis plus d'argent dans la maison et donc, il aura plus de droits que toi.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi, Heero ?

- Je ne sais pas, si tu veux vraiment l'acheter et que tu es certain de t'y plaire, achète la Duo, si tu n'en es pas certain, ne le fait pas.

- J'ai envie de l'acheter, de faire ma vie avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir d'argent du tout.

- Toi seul peux prendre cette décision.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, Quatre ?

- Non, mais si tu l'achètes, mets la même somme que Tom.

- Ok, bon et bien, je vais encore réfléchir un peu.

A cet instant, Trowa entra dans la pièce, étant donné qu'il avait déjà vu tout le monde aujourd'hui, il rejoignit Quatre sur le divan et lui piqua sa tasse de thé. Quatre ajouta un sucre dans la tasse que son compagnon portait aux lèvres.

- Alors, Duo ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais aux toilettes, dit le natté en se levant.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle, Quatre se pencha vers Heero. Il avait ressenti que quelque chose l'ennuyait mais il n'avait pas osé en parler devant l'américain.

- A quoi penses-tu, Heero ?

- C'est Thomas, je ne le sens pas.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Heero pense que Thomas culpabilise Duo, afin qu'il achète la maison, explique Trowa.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il nous fait vraiment un caprice. Tout à l'heure, il a dit à Duo, qu'il en avait marre. Duo lui a dit qu'il voulait te demander des conseils et il lui a répondu, que Duo ne lui faisait jamais confiance, qu'il avait peur qu'il ne l'aime plus.

- Thomas a eu un vrai coup de cœur et prend mal les réticences de Duo, supposa Quatre

- Hn, il a 25 ans tout de même.

- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de mauvais en sa présence…

Duo ouvrit la porte, coupant la conversation, et s'avança vers Heero.

- Bon Hee-chan, on y va, je commence à avoir faim.

- Hn, dit Heero en se levant.

Ils saluèrent leurs amis, Duo remercia Quatre et ils quittèrent le manoir. En refermant la porte, Trowa se tourna vers son amant.

- Tu crois qu'Heero a raison de se méfier de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre, répondit le blond, mais on ne connait pas toutes les facettes de Thomas.

- Tu as raison, conclut le brun en prenant son compagnon par la taille.

OoOoO

Dans la voiture, Duo était plutôt silencieux. Heero ne lui avait plus posé de questions, préférant que le châtain réfléchisse et agisse en âme et conscience. Il devait se faire des idées sur le comportement de Thomas et ne voulait pas en parler à son ami. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Thomas avait invité Duo au restaurant. Le lendemain, Duo lui annonça qu'ils allaient bel et bien acheter la maison ensemble.

A suivre…

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre n'ait pas été trop chiant à lire, mise en place de l'intrigue, blablabla, j'attends vos réactions ^^

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici!

Allie.


	3. Boulot, boulot, boulot

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla : voici le chapitre 2, à partir d'ici, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Si vous voulez me frapper, vous devrez prendre un ticket ^^ si non, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

merci à :** lilith, Tyoka, Yaone-kami, Nushan Ynis, Yami Shino, Edenka**, et **Ombre Pluie**, pour leur review et leur alert! XD (i'm so happy!)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **boulot, boulot, boulot**

Après avoir signé les papiers et reçu les clés de la maison, Duo et Thomas, s'étaient retrouvés dans la nouvelle maison. Celle-ci était vide, le carrelage abimé avec les années était sombre et les murs blancs dénués de décorations rendaient l'endroit triste. Ils étaient installés en tailleur, par terre, au milieu du salon, à faire des plans et des listes, sur les travaux qu'ils voulaient effectuer et sur le matériel qui faudrait acquérir pour les réaliser.

- Donc, on casse la cheminée et on installe le poêle à pellets, on plafonne, et on met du parquet, résuma Duo.

- C'est tout ? demanda Thomas, qui établissait la liste du matériel nécessaire.

- Il faut repeindre l'escalier.

- Dans la cuisine, on ne fait que repeindre ?

- Ben oui, elle est bien comme ça, non ?

- Oui, répondit Thomas en l'embrassant, j'aime ton enthousiasme !

- Je sais que j'ai été dur à convaincre, mais je suis heureux.

- Moi aussi.

- Et pour la salle de bain ?

- On change la baignoire, on met une douche, on détapisse, on retapisse.

- Et du carrelage, continue le brun.

- Et du carrelage au sol et au mur du coté de la baignoire et de la douche, sourit l'américain en se couchant totalement par terre.

- Et pour les chambres : on met du parquet, on repeint.

- Et on emménage

- Et on baptise les pièces, lâcha Thomas, en se penchant sur son compagnon.

- Ça, on peut commencer maintenant, sous entendant le natté qui vola un baiser à son amant.

- Carrément, souffla Thomas à son oreille.

OoOoO

Après avoir décidé de changer les châssis quand ils seraient bien installés, Thomas avait insisté pour commencer les travaux le plus tôt possible. Lady Une, ne pouvant rien refuser à l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, avait accepté de donner sa semaine à Duo. Le couple s'était arrangé de la manière suivante : Duo travaillerait seul la première semaine, Thomas l'aiderait en rentrant du boulot et le week-end, ils travailleraient ensemble. Thomas, qui travaillait en tant qu'historien dans un musée local, prendrait congé la semaine suivante et Duo viendrait le rejoindre à la fin de son service. Ils espéraient avancer suffisamment pour pouvoir emménager un mois plus tard.

La première semaine, Duo avait complètement détruit la cheminée, il s'y était donné à cœur joie. La pièce du bas avait alors abordé un tout autre aspect. Duo avait nettoyé le carrelage, histoire de ne pas rendre la maison encore plus sale et lugubre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'énorme mur de pierre qui disait bonjour au reste de la pièce, donnait un aspect de château à la maison-fermette. Il avait contacté une entreprise de plafonnage qui viendrait effectuer les travaux la semaine suivante. Il avait alors commencé à placer le parquet directement sur le carrelage. Après s'être battu avec la scie sauteuse, il avait bien avancé et la grande pièce au rez-de-chaussée était presque terminée lorsque, le mercredi, Heero passa voir comment il se débrouillait. Celui-ci, n'ayant jamais vu l'intérieur de la maison, fut étonné par la grandeur des pièces et par l'ardeur que son ami mettait à l'ouvrage.

- Alors, comment tu la trouves ? demanda Duo lorsque son ami le rejoignit dans la pièce centrale.

- Elle te correspond bien, lâcha le métis, elle est grande, un peu poussiéreuse et a du caractère.

Duo lui balança le chiffon qu'il avait à la main, dans la figure avant d'éclater de rire et de le traiter de « baka ». Heero qui avait son après-midi de congé, lui donna un coup de main et, ensemble, ils achevèrent de mettre le parquet dans la pièce. Le parquet clair donnait une dimension nouvelle à la pièce, mélangeant ancien et moderne. Lorsque Thomas arriva, il surprit les deux amis en train de se chamailler.

- Tu aurais dû commencer par peindre les escaliers, fit remarquer le japonais, baka !

- Shit, j'ai complètement oublié d'aller chercher le vernis, râla l'américain.

- Tu vas abimer ton nouveau parquet, continua le métis, et comme tu ne fais attention à rien…

- Ro', tu m'emmerdes ! De toute façon je vais tout recouvrir, se justifia le natté, le plafonneur vient la semaine prochaine.

- Je te passerai des vieux draps pour mettre au sol, proposa celui-ci un micro sourire aux lèvres.

- Des vieux draps, riposta le châtain, dis plutôt que tu as honte de dormir dedans, avec tes cochonneries !

- Je n'ai jamais dormi dans le vomi de mon mec d'un soir, moi !

- Mais euuuuh, se plaignit l'accusé.

- T'en avais partout dans les cheveux, rigola le métis, il s'appelait comment encore ?

- Ricardo, s'écria l'américain en roulant les « r », avant d'éclater de rire. Tu avais dû me démêler les cheveux.

- Il n'a jamais essayé de te rappeler.

- Je lui ai donné le numéro de Wu en partant.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire en essayant d'imaginer la tête de Wufei répondant au téléphone le lendemain. Thomas entra alors dans la pièce, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Hello boy, lança Duo en s'avançant vers lui.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en touchant à peine les lèvres de Duo et se tournant vers Heero.

- Mauvaise journée ? demanda le natté surprit.

- On peut dire ça, trancha sèchement le nouveau venu.

- Alors, demanda le châtain, comment tu trouves le parquet ?

- C'est bien, tu as bien avancé, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Bon, annonça Heero, je vais vous laisser, je vous fais à souper ? (1)

- Si tu veux bien, darling, remercia le natté avec un clin d'œil, et merci pour l'aide.

- Hn !

Heero quitta la pièce et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la réflexion hautaine de Thomas.

- Darling ?

- Soit pas jaloux, sweetie, c'est toi que j'aime.

Heero eut un pincement au cœur qu'il identifia comme une déception vis-à-vis du comportement de Thomas. Il n'avait jamais eu de pensée plus qu'amicale envers Duo et ne voulait pas perdre son amitié à cause d'une certaine jalousie de la part de son compagnon. Il rejoint sa voiture et rentra leur préparer à manger.

- Alors, on attaque la salle de bain ? demanda Duo, je ne saurais pas bouger la baignoire tout seul.

- Ok, répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Mauvaise journée, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Tom, commença le châtain en le rattrapant dans les escaliers, si c'est pour Heero, pardonne moi, je ne le ferai plus, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal, c'est juste que j'aime utiliser des petits noms avec tout le monde.

- Ça va passer Duo, ne t'en fait pas.

Duo soupira, il ne savait pas quoi en penser, c'était la première fois que Thomas agissait comme ça. Il était un peu perdu. Quand Thomas l'appela pour lui demander de l'aider à bouger la baignoire. Il ravala son angoisse et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

OoOoO

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Heero avait mis la table, il ne restait plus qu'à manger. La cuisine de la maison était très accueillante, elle était composée d'une cuisine américaine en bois clair, avec au centre une haute table entourée de tabouret en cuir brun. Duo était exténué. Après le repas, il avait commencé à faire la vaisselle, quand Heero lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher. Thomas, toujours de mauvaise humeur, ne remercia même pas le métis et suivit son amant dans leur chambre. Duo ne l'avait même pas entendu se coucher, il s'était endormi comme une masse quand sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, quand son réveil sonna, son compagnon était déjà parti. Il lui avait quand même laissé un mot.

_Je travaille jusque 19h, _

_Je ne saurai pas venir à la maison_

_Ne m'attends pas pour manger._

_Je t'aime_

_Tom_

Il chiffonna le bout de papier, un peu vexé mais compréhensif, prit sa douche, mangea un morceau de pain au Nutella®, et partit travailler à la maison. Quand il revint vers 19h, personne ne l'attendait. Il décida de préparer le souper quand le téléphone sonna.

- Bonjour mon cœur ! Répondit le natté.

- Duo, je suis désolé mais quelqu'un vient visiter mon appartement à 20h, je pense que je vais dormir là-bas, ce sera plus facile.

- Pourquoi ? J'étais en train de faire à manger.

- Ah, tu penses que ça en vaut vraiment la peine, tu dois être fatigué, non ?

- Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, s'énerva l'américain, je vais aller me coucher, à la prochaine.

Duo raccrocha et manqua de balancer son téléphone dans le mur de la cuisine. Heero entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis.

- Bonjour Shinigami, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

- C'est pas le moment Heero ! tonna le châtain.

- A ce point là ?

Duo le toisa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et quitta la pièce en trombe. Heero réagit au quart de tour et l'attrapa par le poignet. Duo ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amant, depuis la pseudo dispute hier, Thomas ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Le châtain détestait que l'on fuie les discussions et qu'on fasse l'autruche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fit volte face, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se réfugia dans les bras de son ami.

- Excuse-moi Ro', murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce qui se passe ? demanda calmement l'asiatique, surpris par le comportement du natté.

- C'est Tom, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout, il m'énerve, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuie, j'ai essayé de parler avec lui, mais il ne veut pas, il préfère même dormir chez lui plutôt qu'avec moi.

- Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, enfin… il a mal pris le fait que je t'appelle darling hier, avoua-t-il, j'ai essayé de lui en parler, je me suis excusé, il m'a fait la gueule toute la soirée.

- Calme toi Duo, conseilla Heero en écartant sa figure de son torse, essaie de le rappeler, explique toi avec lui.

- Oui mais, il m'énerve, j'ai l'impression d'être une chiffe molle depuis qu'on est ensemble.

- Tu es amoureux, c'est tout.

- Hn, grogna le natté.

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

- Mouais !

Duo attendit quelques minutes avant de rappeler son imbécile de copain, quand il fût sur qu'il pourrait contenir son envie de meurtre, il composa son numéro de téléphone. Lorsque Thomas répondit, Duo écarquilla les yeux si fort que Heero se leva de son siège. Thomas était en larme.

- Tom ?

- Duo… sanglota-t-il, je… pardon… je ne voulais pas…

- Calme toi, où es-tu ?

- A… l'appartement…

- J'arrive

Duo raccrocha choqué. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Heero, toujours planté au milieu du salon.

- Il pleure ! dit-il en attrapant ses clés de voiture.

OoOoO

Duo se gara dans le parking réservé aux locataires de l'immeuble juste à coté de la porte d'entrée. L'immeuble était coquet, il possédait 4 étages de 2 appartements chacun. Thomas était tombé amoureux du quartier quand il avait aperçu les enfants jouer sur le square en face du bâtiment. Avant de s'installer là, il habitait un petit appartement en plein centre ville où il n'entendait que les voitures et les sirènes des ambulances. Son appartement était composé de 5 pièces, un salon moderne avec des baies vitrées donnant sur le square, une chambre à coucher toute simple et une cuisine donnant sur une salle à manger de dimension raisonnable. Il avait peint les murs en brun chocolat et en gris perle, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse et intime. Il possédait également une salle de bain étroite mais fonctionnelle.

Quand le natté arriva dans l'appartement, Thomas était effondré sur le canapé en tissu beige. Duo s'approcha lentement et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne me quitte pas Duo, supplia-t-il

- Je ne compte pas te quitter enfin, rassura le châtain.

- J'ai peur, tu es si souvent agressif, je ne pensais pas à mal...

- Excuse-moi Tom, je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait à ce point là, je n'ai pas compris ta réaction au téléphone, tu ne me parles plus depuis hier.

- C'est que, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux de Heero, vous êtes si complices, vous avez vécus tellement de choses ensemble.

- Tom, Heero et moi, nous ne sommes que des amis, avec toi, c'est différent, je t'aime tu sais.

- Parfois tes mots et tes réactions vis-à-vis de lui, me font douter de ton amour, j'ai voulu prendre un peu de recul, voilà tout.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, cela fait si longtemps que Heero et moi vivons ensemble, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu en souffrais, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- Parce que, j'ai peur que tu me quittes, que tu ne comprennes pas.

- Allons Tom, tu peux tout me dire, nous allons vivre ensemble, je veux tout partager et surtout parler de ce qui ne va pas avec toi.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris maintenant.

Duo était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était plus que familier avec Heero et encore moins agressif avec Tom. Il l'aimait profondément, il n'avait jamais agit de la sorte auparavant. Il se promit de faire un effort et d'être plus à l'écoute de son compagnon. Quand il fût calmé, Thomas s'endormit dans les bras de Duo qui ne tarda pas, lui aussi, à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla avec des courbatures, Thomas était dans la cuisine. Il préparait des pancakes pour le petit déjeuné. Le natté le rejoint et se cala contre son dos entourant sa taille de ses bras fin mais musclés.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda le brun

- Hum, répondit l'américain encore somnolent.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, nous serions montés dans la chambre.

- Tu dormais paisiblement, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

Thomas se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, répondit-il, mais j'aimerais que tu me parles quand ça ne va pas !

Thomas ne répondit pas, et retourna à ses pancakes.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'y eut plus d'incidents, mise à part le fait que Thomas était resté coincé au magasin de bricolage pendant quatre heures le dimanche matin. Le commerce faisait des démarques importantes et la moitié de la population de Sank s'était donnée rendez-vous dans l'établissement. Duo avait râlé, il avait travaillé tout seul toute la matinée. A la fin de la journée, il était éreinté. Aussi, il s'endormit sur le canapé sans manger et se réveilla le lendemain matin si courbaturé qu'il découvrit des endroits insoupçonnés de son anatomie.

Duo avait décidé de venir s'installer quelques jours chez Thomas. Heero avait été surpris, Duo, contrairement à son habitude, ne lui avait donné aucunes explications sur ce qui s'était passé le vendredi soir. Comme il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse de son ami, il n'avait posé aucunes questions lorsque le châtain vint chercher quelques vêtements propres et faire une machine de linge sale.

OoOoO

La semaine de pseudo congé de Duo était arrivée à son terme. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau, pâle et les yeux cernés, ses aspirants lui demandèrent si ses vacances étaient toujours aussi mouvementées. Ce à quoi, il répondit que d'habitude, « il restait cloitré dans son lit et qu'il comptait s'acheter un esclave pour les prochaines vacances ». Heero lui avait apporté un triple expresso mais malgré cela, il était resté amorphe toute la journée. Quand il arriva à la maison après le boulot pour aider Thomas comme convenu, la maison était vide. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du propriétaire et se résolut à appeler son amant.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi, tu es où ?

- A l'appart, je n'avais plus assez de peinture, il faut que j'aille en chercher demain.

- Mais Tom, il est 17h30, les magasins sont encore ouverts.

- Le responsable de rayon était absent, son collège ne sait pas comment fonctionne la machine à dosage pour la peinture.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu devrais entendre le ton de ta voix !

- Excuse-moi, soupira le natté, je suis crevé, je vais chercher des fringues à la maison, et j'arrive.

- D'accord, ne traine pas, je fais à manger.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime.

Duo raccrocha, il y avait encore tellement de choses à faire dans la maison, il en voulait à Tom d'être parti. D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre qu'une journée, tout seul, à travailler était épuisant et que, contrairement à lui pendant la guerre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Il ferma la maison et se dirigea vers celle qu'il partageait toujours avec Heero.

- Hello Hee-chan, tu es là ?

- Dans la cuisine…

Le japonais se tourna vers son ami quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce. Il préparait des lasagnes, Duo adorait ça.

- Tu restes manger ?

- Non, Tom m'attend, je suis juste venu chercher des fringues.

- …

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui devrait m'ennuyer ?

- Hormis le boulot, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

- Hn, le ménage à trois ne fonctionne pas éternellement.

- Parfois je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarqué ! dit le natté en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de la table surélevée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'inquiéta Heero, tu as encore des ennuies avec Thomas ?

- Des bêtises, quand les travaux seront terminés ça ira mieux.

- Tu devrais te reposer Duo, t'as vraiment une sale tête.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Comme tu veux.

- …

- …

- Il est jaloux de toi, lâcha le châtain.

- Je sais, répondit le japonais imperturbable.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'éviter ou d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec toi, continua-t-il ne s'étonnant même pas de la réponse de son ami.

- Je me suis dit que si je te laissais tranquille un moment, se confia Heero, il comprendrait et lâcherait l'affaire.

- Thanks Hee-chan, je vais essayer de résoudre le problème.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Je dois y aller.

- Dépêche-toi, lâcha le brun, j'ai un rencard

- Salaud, sourit Duo qui savait que s'il était resté mangé, Heero aurait annulé son rendez-vous, à demain, Don Juan !

OoOoO

Thomas attendait Duo dans le salon. Il avait allumé l'écran plat face au canapé et se tourna vers l'américain quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, une heure plus tard. Tom avait l'air en colère, si bien que le natté avait regardé furtivement l'heure en voyant son visage. Il s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda celui-ci en parlant de l'ex 01.

- Bien sûr, c'est sa maison à lui aussi ! répondit le châtain sur la défensive.

- …

- Thomas, commença le châtain en s'asseyant à coté du brun, j'ai parlé à Heero, il m'a dit qu'il allait nous laisser tranquille un peu, pour que tu comprennes que notre relation est purement amicale.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? s'énerva l'historien.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas posé de questions sur mon comportement ? expliqua-t-il calmement, je ne peux pas le nier éternellement.

Thomas était en colère, à la limite de la crise de larme. Duo en avait vraiment marre de cette situation.

- Thomas, chuchota-t-il, que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ?

- Arrête de le voir ! cria ce dernier

- C'est mon collègue ! renchérit Duo

- C'est plus fort que moi, ce gars n'est pas net ! gronda le brun

- C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là, lâcha Duo d'un air second

- Duo, je ne me fais pas des idées, crois moi, supplia-t-il en le prenant par les épaules.

- Arrête maintenant, cria Duo en le repoussant, tu crois que si je ne t'aimais pas, j'aurais acheté une maison avec toi, que je travaillerais dedans pour qu'on soit bien ? Que j'éviterais mon meilleur ami pour te faire plaisir ? Tu crois que je ne serais pas resté avec lui alors que ça fait 5 ans qu'on vit ensemble lui et moi ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, trancha-t-il les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de lui prouver par a+b que c'était impossible qu'il le trompe et il hésitait encore.

- Je vais chez Quatre et Trowa, lança Duo, j'aimerais vraiment que tu te remettes en question !

- Si tu t'en vas, menaça le brun, je te quitte.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

Duo claqua la porte, laissant son amant en pleurs. En sortant de l'immeuble, il composa le numéro de Quatre.

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1) Diner pour les français (le repas du soir quoi ! ^^)

* * *

Et bien voilà, j'attends toujours vos réactions, vos revendications, vos acclamations,... lol

je vous dis à samedi prochain pour la suite.

bisous

Allie


	4. Emménagement

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla : désolé pour le retard, je sais que vous êtes "impatients" de lire la suite de ma fic "spécial torture de dudule"... lol! Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai la suite tous les samedis, mauvaise idée, bagarre de pc à la maison! j'échange donc mon samedi contre le dimanche ^^ enfin, on verra... :p

Merci à:** Raziel, Lilith, Tite Lena, Hahn Tah Yhel **et** Elfi1** pour les reviews, les alertes, les ajouts aux favoris, ... ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent et qui suivent ma chtite N'histoire (150 personnes, c'est vachement cool quand même) merciiiiiiiii!

petit résumé: Thomas et Duo se sont "encore" disputés au sujet de Heero, Duo en a marre, Thomas pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ( à croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça), Duo est très fâché et s'en va faire un tour...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Emménagement**

- Quatre, je te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit franchement le blond

- J'ai un service à te demander…

- Que se passe-t-il ? tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Je me suis disputé avec Tom et Heero a un rencard.

- Trowa a préparé de la tartiflette, ça te dit ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir… je suis là dans 10 minutes.

OoOoO

En rentrant dans la propriété Barton-Winner, Duo avait ralenti. Sur le trajet, il avait voulu plusieurs fois rebrousser chemin, mais les paroles de son amant lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une dispute aussi violente et son moral en avait pris un sacré coup. Il en venait même à se demander comment il était possible qu'il aime un homme aussi caractériel que Thomas. Pourtant, il avait le cœur brisé. Il avait des frissons en le revoyant pleurer au milieu du salon. Cependant il n'abandonnerait pas son ami à cause de la jalousie de son amant. Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient comme des frères à ses yeux. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans eux. Thomas devrait bien l'accepter, sinon il le quitterait définitivement. Aussi douloureux que ça puisse l'être.

Quatre et Trowa avaient entendu la voiture de leur ami de loin. Quatre pu ressentir le malaise qui rongeait l'américain de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison. Il s'était aussitôt tourné vers Trowa, qui avait de suite compris que leur ami n'était pas dans un bon jour. Trowa alla accueillir le natté sur le pas de la porte. Duo était pâle, en colère et complètement déboussolé.

- Hello Tro, bredouilla-t-il

- Ne reste pas dehors, il fait froid, Quatre est dans le salon.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la pièce chaleureusement décorée. Le manoir était bien trop grand pour le couple, de ce fait ils n'habitaient qu'une partie de celui-ci. Les sœurs de Quatre n'avaient pas voulu vendre le manoir, qui était l'un des préférés de leur père. Quatre avait donc renoncé à le vendre en voyant les mines dépitées de 3 de ses sœurs. En effet, Il était impossible pour lui de voir ses 29 sœurs en même temps. Il faisait donc des mini réunions familiales de temps en temps avec celles qui savaient se libérer pour l'occasion. Quand Quatre et Trowa avaient décidé de vivre ensemble dans le manoir, Rachid n'avait pas voulu quitter son jeune maitre. Aussi, il demanda à l'arabe s'il ne pouvait pas continuer à le servir en habitant dans le manoir. Quatre avait aussitôt accepté, mais avait refusé que son deuxième père ne le serve. Le couple avait donc demandé à Rachid d'habiter la deuxième partie du manoir. Celui-ci fut tellement ému par la générosité des deux jeunes hommes, qu'il en pleura, et décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de servir de major d'homme autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. La partie où vivaient Trowa et Quatre, comprenait un hall d'entrée, un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine, un bureau, quatre chambres et deux salles de bains. Quatre avait voulu gardé l'ambiance que son père avait crée pendant qu'il passait ses vacances ici avec ses enfants. Le salon était peint en blanc et en vert anis, il contenait un grand canapé en L de cuir blanc. Un écran plasma était accroché au centre de la pièce, une table basse en verre et un tapis chocolat à poil long trônaient au milieu de la salle. Des tableaux de maitre étaient accrochés de ci de là, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce.

Quatre prit Duo dans ses bras, celui-ci ne put remercier ses amis que par de vagues regards reconnaissants. Ils s'installèrent dans l'immense canapé, Quatre se blottissant contre le torse de son conjoint. Trowa servit au natté un bon remontant. Ils prirent l'apéro dans un silence assourdissant. Quatre était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu Duo dans un état semblable. Cependant, le couple ne le forcerait pas à parler et le natté le savait très bien. Quand Quatre lui demanda s'il voulait passer à table, l'américain se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul depuis les 20 dernières minutes. Aussi, il acquiesça et tous trois se mirent à table. Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine. Du fait que la pièce était arrondie, les meubles furent créés sur mesure. Ils formaient donc un arc de cercle entrecoupé par deux baies vitrées donnant une vue imparable sur le jardin de 3 ares. Les murs avaient été peint en gris taupe. Au centre de la pièce une tablée carrée en bois, priait quiconque à s'inviter à manger.

Duo avait fini par parler de choses anodines, il leur expliqua comment se passaient les travaux dans la maison et comment il comptait aménager les pièces.

- Il vous reste beaucoup à faire ? demanda Trowa, introduisant Thomas dans les projets vu que Duo parlait pour eux deux depuis le début.

- Le plafonneur vient demain pour la cheminée, il reste deux chambres à peindre ainsi que le salon, mettre le parquet dans les chambres et le carrelage dans la salle de bain.

- Vous avez quand même bien avancé depuis la semaine dernière, constata le blond.

- Oui, on est pressé de rentrer dedans et puis, on ne devra plus payer le loyer de la maison et ceux de la maison d'Heero et de l'appart.

- C'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup de frais, affirma Quatre.

Malgré la conversation, Duo était ailleurs, il se demandait ce que faisait Thomas, si lui aussi, il était sorti prendre l'air. Il pensait même rentrer à l'appartement quand Trowa lui proposa de prendre une des chambres d'amis.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? redemanda Duo pour la troisième fois- .

- Duo, tais-toi ! le coupa Quatre, et Heero, c'est quoi cette histoire de rencard ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis passé chercher du linge propre à la maison et il m'a dit qu'il avait un rencard, sourit le natté pour la première fois de la soirée, et que je devais me dépêcher de partir.

- C'est un truc sérieux ? demanda Trowa étonné que Heero ne lui ait rien dit au bureau.

- Non, je ne pense pas, enfin je ne sais pas, il ne prépare que rarement des soupers pour ses « copains » mais depuis que je ne suis plus vraiment là…

- Le jour où il nous ramènera quelqu'un, celui-là ! rigola le brun qui s'était fort rapproché du métis après la guerre.

Quatre ressenti une vague de tristesse émaner soudainement de Duo. Le brun s'en aperçut. Avec les années, il avait su détecter les moindres gestes de son compagnon et lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Duo sut qu'il était démasqué quand il vit que le visage du blond s'était tendu.

- Thomas est jaloux d'Heero, avoua-t-il, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé.

Le couple, étonné par l'aveu inopiné du châtain, se tut, l'encourageant ainsi à se confier et évacuer un peu son malaise.

- Il est persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, j'ai beau il démontrer par a+b qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu, il n'en démord pas. Tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de ne plus le revoir, chose que je ne peux accepter.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda le méché.

- J'ai essayé de discuter calmement, soupira-t-il, de lui expliquer la relation que j'avais établie avec Heero, je me suis éloigner de Heero, mais je ne supporte plus cette situation. J'ai essayé d'en reparler avec Tom, il ne comprend toujours pas, alors ce soir, je me suis énervé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Quand Tom a compris que je ne cèderai pas, il s'est mis à pleurer et je suis parti.

Quatre et Trowa étaient étonnés de tout ce que Duo leur expliquait, Heero et Duo avaient toujours eu une relation amicale et Quatre était aux premières loges à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Il n'avait jamais rien perçu de tel chez les deux amis.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, continua Duo en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait l'arabe, nous étions tellement heureux avant tout ça, je voudrais régler cette situation mais je ne vois plus comment.

- Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Heero et Thomas de se voir, de faire quelques activités ensemble pour qu'ils puissent se connaitre un peu mieux, proposa le blond, cela soulagerait peut-être Thomas.

- Je me vois mal lui demander ça après tout ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir.

- Duo, intervint Trowa, tu as essayé d'arranger le problème et ça n'a pas fonctionné, passe le relai à Thomas, tu verras bien ce qu'il en est, s'il t'aime vraiment, il le fera.

- Oui, admit le châtain, je pourrais essayer de lui en parler.

- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'irai lui parler, rajouta Quatre, il sait que je suis empathe, et que je ne lui mentirai pas.

- Merci les amis, dit Duo, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

- Si on allait se coucher ? proposa le brun, tu as vraiment une sale tête !

- Comment je dois le prendre ? demanda Duo, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Heero.

- Comme tu le veux, répondit Quatre à la place de son amant.

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, lâcha Duo en se levant de table.

Ils allèrent tous les trois se coucher. La chambre, dans laquelle Duo entra, était composée d'un lit double, d'une bibliothèque avec un accès à internet, d'un bureau et d'une garde-robe. C'était la chambre qui était allouée à Heero quand ils passaient des weekends tous ensemble. Duo n'avait pas fait attention à qui elle appartenait, il était juste entré dans la première chambre qu'il avait vue. Il ne le remarqua que le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux sur le mur bleu prusse. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été plus que reposante. Ne pas rentrer chez Thomas avait été un bon choix. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses à plat avec lui. L'idée d'inciter Tom et Heero de faire quelques activités ensemble était pour l'instant la meilleure solution à ses yeux. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

A l'instant où il se levait, on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Duo ? appela l'ex 03.

- Yes, répondit l'américain en ouvrant la porte

- Désolé de te déranger, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas pour aller travailler.

- J'étais réveillé, part devant moi, je ne vais pas laisser ma voiture ici de toute façon.

- D'accord, mais dépêche toi tu vas ENCORE être en retard, lança le brun en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Moi, s'écria-t-il en riant, en retard ? impossible Trotro !

- Quatre t'a laissé des crêpes au nutella® dans la cuisine…

- Note à moi-même, demander Quatre en mariage.

- Essaye seulement ! cria Trowa en descendant les escaliers.

Duo prit sa douche et se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine où Quatre avait préparé une assiette de crêpes à son intention. Il l'engloutit et lui écrivit un mot de remerciement car il était certain qu'il ne reverrait pas de la journée.

_Merci Angel pour les crêpes, le remontage de moral et pour le prêt de la chambre,_

_Je demanderais bien ta main, mais Tro m'a laissé entendre qu'il faudrait que je le défie…_

_Je ferais ça plus tard, quand il sera vieux et moche !_

_Bonne soirée_

Duo quitta le manoir vers 7h50, il allait être en retard, mais il savait que Heero le couvrirait. Arrivé au bureau, il passa voir Trowa pour le remercier également, celui-ci lui répondit par un « va travailler imbécile » ce qu'il fit après avoir été chercher deux cafés. Heero l'attendait dans leur bureau commun.

- Duo, dit celui-ci en ne relevant même pas la tête de son ordinateur, un jour, Une va t'installer un lit ici pour être sûr que tu arrives à l'heure le matin.

- C'est de la faute de Quat-chan, se justifia le natté en déposant le café destiné à Heero à coté de celui-ci, il a fait des crêpes au nutella®.

- Quatre ? demanda l'asiatique en levant les yeux vers son ami.

- Longue histoire, soupira le châtain en pensant que Trowa aurait déjà raconté les évènements de la veille à son ami, j'ai dormi au manoir.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à la maison ? demanda l'ex 01 étonné.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit-il timidement en asseyant à son bureau.

- Duo, c'est encore chez toi ! signala le brun.

- Tu avais un rencard, riposta l'américain, d'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé ?

- Hn !

- Ro', tu lui as fait des lasagnes, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? s'indigna Duo

- Un plan à trois ! lâcha le métis stoïquement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le châtain.

- Il pensait que tu serais là, répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

- Oh nan, mais… comment ? je le connais ?

- Hn !

- Heero yuy, appela le natté, accouche !

- John

- …

- …

- T'as voulu te taper le facteur ! rigola l'américain.

- Tu m'avais dit que je l'intéressais, s'offusqua le japonais.

- Ah ben oui ! pouffa le châtain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Il s'est « contenté » de moi, lâcha le brun.

- Oh pauvre Hee-chan ! se moqua-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il en redemandera !

- Quand je vais raconter ça à Quatre, imagina le natté, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais le faire tout de suite.

- Duo, s'exclama Heero, travaille !

- Oui capitaine, je vais faire ça comme une lettre à la poste !

Heero soupira et se demanda vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de raconter toute l'histoire à son ami, la plus grande pipelette du monde. En même temps, le voir sourire lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il avait encore dû passer une mauvaise nuit. Il ne lui avouerait pas que s'il avait sauté sur le premier venu, en l'occurrence le facteur, c'était parce qu'il se sentait seul depuis que le natté avait déserté le navire. Mine de rien, Duo occupait une grande place dans sa vie et le voir s'épanouir sans lui le rendait un peu triste.

A la pause de midi, Duo essaya de téléphoner à Thomas en vain. Celui-ci avait coupé son téléphone portable. Il avait réessayé vers 15h mais se fût toujours infructueux. Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait expliqué les évènements de la veille à Heero qui avait décidé de quitter le boulot plus tôt pour avoir une petite discussion avec Thomas. Duo qui avait été réticent au début, finit par se laisser convaincre par les arguments de son ami. Quand Heero arriva à la maison où devait travailler Thomas, il ne trouva que le plafonneur et ses ouvriers. Ceux-ci lui expliquèrent que le propriétaire était parti faire une course en début d'après-midi et qu'il ne devait revenir que vers 17h. Le japonais s'était alors dirigé vers l'appartement de l'historien. Voyant la voiture de Thomas sur le parking, il se gara et sonna à l'interphone.

- Oui ? fit une voix familière.

- C'est Heero, annonça-t-il, j'aimerais te parler.

- Très bien, répondit Thomas, entre.

Heero trouva la porte de l'appartement ouverte quand il arriva sur le pallier. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Thomas se trouvait sur le canapé, celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir. Heero prit alors la parole.

- Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus que froid.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la relation que, Duo et moi, nous entretenons.

- Pardon ? nia Thomas

- Je tenais à venir te dire personnellement, continua Heero imperturbable, qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'une simple amitié entre lui et moi.

- Je le sais parfaitement, répondit calmement l'historien.

- Et donc, poursuivit le japonais, que j'aimerais que tu laisses Duo tranquille avec ça.

- Heero, répondit d'un air hautain l'historien, pourquoi aurais-je des doutes sur les sentiments de Duo, alors que ça fait 5 ans que vous habitez ensemble et que vous n'êtes jamais sorti ensemble ?

- Je ne te parle pas des sentiments de Duo mais des miens.

- Hé bien, j'en suis ravi pour toi.

- Tu as fini ton cinéma ? demanda toujours calmement le japonais.

- Quel cinéma ?

Heero se leva et se pencha à l'oreille de Thomas. Il murmura d'un ton glacial et menaçant : « si j'apprends que tu continues à l'ennuyer, je te promets que tu vas apprendre à me connaitre ». Il se releva. Thomas avait les yeux ronds comme des billes. Heero sortit de l'appartement et se retourna sur le brun.

- J'espère que tu as bien compris !

Quand Heero rejoignit sa voiture, il envoya un message à Duo :

_Mission accomplie_

Ainsi qu'un message à Trowa et à Quatre :

_Je sens qu'on va devenir supers copains !  
_

Trowa et Quatre s'inquiétèrent un peu de la santé physique de Thomas mais se contentèrent d'imaginer la tête qu'il aurait faite devant un Heero « pas content ».

Duo, lui, avait retrouvé le sourire, il se dirigea vers la maison avec un poids en moins sur le cœur. Heero était vraiment son super héros pour le moment. Il lui offrirait peut-être un nouveau spandex à Noël. Il se gara devant la maison et aperçut le camion du plafonneur s'éloigner dans la rue. Il entra dans la maison et trouva Thomas en train d'inspecter le travail. Il s'approcha et son amant se tourna vers lui d'un air désolé.

- Excuse-moi Duo, j'ai été un parfait idiot.

Duo sourit à la réplique de son compagnon et l'embrassa.

- Je suis heureux de te retrouver enfin, avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

La pièce totalement blanche donnait une luminosité à la pièce insoupçonnée au départ. Ils devraient mettre en couleur 6 mois plus tard, pour que le plâtre puisse sécher comme il le fallait. Le salon-salle à manger était fini, il fallait encore carreler la salle de bain, mettre le parquet dans les chambres et peindre 2 chambres.

- Je carrelle la salle de bain, annonça le brun, et ensuite, on pourra emménager.

- Tu crois qu'on aura fini pour samedi ?

- Je pense bien, oui ! On peindra les chambres quand on sera installé, proposa Thomas en prenant Duo dans ses bras.

- Alors, je vais aller faire mes caisses, s'enthousiasma le châtain.

oOoOo

Ils déménagèrent le samedi. Wufei qui n'avait pas vu ses amis, en dehors du travail, depuis longtemps, vint les rejoindre pour aider le couple à emménager. Tout se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Thomas ignorait totalement Heero et Heero le surveillait du regard. Duo avait remarqué le manège des deux hommes mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. A la fin de la journée, Duo commanda des pizzas et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Vers 20h, Trowa et Quatre reprirent le chemin du manoir tandis de Wufei partit chercher Sally à l'hôpital de Sank. Celle-ci y travaillait, depuis la fin de la guerre, en tant que chef de chirurgie. Heero ne tarda pas non plus à rentrer chez lui et très vite les nouveaux conjoints se retrouvèrent en toute intimité. Thomas était en train de se laver quand son téléphone portable sonna. Duo qui rangeait la cuisine, décrocha naturellement.

- Allo ?

- Tom, il faut que tu parles à Simon, il est infernal ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

- ...

A suivre…

* * *

Ouuuh oui, j'avoue que c'est méchant ça, finir le chapitre par une intrigue (surement diabolique), c'est vraiment pas sympa! XD

J'attends vos menaces de mort sur ma boite mail!^^

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, à dimanche prochain... bonne semaine!

Bisous

Allie


	5. Explications

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas, Simon, Zoé et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla : le fameux chapitre 4, je vous réserve encore tellement de surprises... mouhouhaha... j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Merci à : **Lilith** (tu devrais t'inscrire pour que je puisse te répondre! lol) et à **Hahn tah Yhel **pour leur review. Merciiiiii

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

- Euh, excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda le châtain.

- Oh pardon, vous devez être le compagnon de Tom. Je suis la maman de Simon !

- Simon ?

- Simon …, répondit-elle naturellement, son fils !

- …

- Allo ?

- Son QUOI ?

- Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait un fils ?

Thomas entra dans la cuisine à ce moment précis et prit de panique devant le regard de son amant, lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Duo était pétrifié. Thomas avait quitté précipitamment la pièce. Duo entendit la voix féminine s'écrier à l'autre bout du fil « TU NE LUI AS MEME PAS DIT QUE TU AVAIS UN FILS ! ».

Duo encore sonné, s'assit à la table de la cuisine et attendit patiemment le retour de son compagnon. Il était plus que choqué. Thomas avait un fils, et il ne lui avait jamais dit, il n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion, rien, néant. Duo se sentit trahi, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Pourquoi Thomas lui avait-il caché l'existence de son enfant ? Duo adorait les enfants et Thomas le savait très bien. Est-ce qu'il s'était marié avec cette femme ? Il lui mentait depuis trois mois, Duo réalisa qu'il venait d'engloutir toutes ses économies dans une maison qu'il venait d'acheter avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, qui lui mentait et qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Thomas revint dans la cuisine, Duo, accoudé à la table, la main sur le front, le fusillait du regard. Le brun s'osait pas lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? demanda le natté d'une voix froide, hein ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment historien ? tu as plusieurs autres familles dans le monde ? tu es marié ?

- je… je ne t'ai pas menti Duo, s'exclama-t-il, jamais, je te le jure !

- Tu ne m'as pas menti ! s'écria-t-il, et comment je dois appeler ça alors ? Un petit oubli de ta part ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un fils ?

- Parce que, pleurnicha-t-il, j'avais peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas !

- Moi ? Ne pas l'accepter ? Tu te fiches vraiment de la gueule du monde !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! cria-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de soucis avec lui, j'avais peur que tu me quittes !

- Thomas, tu as peur que je te quitte toutes les dix minutes !

- Encore une fois, tu as raison, j'ai tord, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! se plaignit le brun.

- Pardon ? demanda Duo en se levant de sa chaise, je ne fais que ça, t'écouter, régler tes problèmes relationnels, j'essaie de trouver des solutions pour qu'on soit bien tous les deux et TOI, tu ne fais que me mentir, me trahir et faire le malin devant mes amis !

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, murmura l'historien, s'il te plait.

- C'est ta dernière chance Thomas, soit tu me dis tout, soit je m'en vais.

- Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Duo s'assit toujours en colère, il ne savait pas quoi faire, après tout, il fallait qu'il sache. Ce petit garçon avait la chance d'avoir un père et il ne pouvait pas se mettre entre eux deux. Aussi, il soupira et fit un signe de tête quand il fut prêt d'entendre les explications de son compagnon.

- J'ai connu Zoé quand j'étais à la fac, commença le brun, j'avais 19 ans et elle en avait 18, nous sommes vite devenus amis. Un soir en rentrant d'une soirée bien arrosée, nous avons couché ensemble. Un mois plus tard, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle savait que j'avais un penchant pour les hommes et que la nuit qu'on avait passée ensemble ne signifiait rien pour moi. Mais elle, elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi. Quand elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle, elle était désespérée, nous n'étions que des ados. Ses parents ne voulaient pas entendre parler de l'enfant et mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Au début, on a pensé que faire adopter l'enfant serait la meilleure solution, nous devions terminer nos études et nous n'avions pas un sou devant nous. Mais, quand il a fallu commencer à faire les démarches d'adoption, nous avons eu peur, nous étions déjà fort attachés au bébé et nous avons renoncé. Quand Simon est né, Zoé a prit une année sabbatique et moi, j'ai continué mes études. Le soir, je faisais des petits boulots à la fac. Ensuite, ses parents sont venus nous voir. Ils ont constaté que nous avions pris nos responsabilités et que Simon avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Alors, ils ont décidé de nous aider. Zoé est retournée à la fac et ses parents s'occupaient du bébé pendant la semaine. La seule chose qu'ils nous ont demandée de faire, c'est de nous marier, ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons terminé nos études et nous avons emménagé ensemble. Il y a un an, Zoé m'a avouée qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son collège de travail. Comme je n'avais jamais éprouvé les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, nous avons divorcé et j'ai eu la garde de Simon un week-end sur deux. Il a 6 ans aujourd'hui. Quand je te disais qu'il était difficile, c'est parce qu'il est hyperactif. Il est fort nerveux et très instable, parfois fort impulsif. Il prend des médicaments mais nous avons beaucoup de mal à l'apaiser, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu te le dire. Voilà, tu sais tout.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour me le dire ?

- J'allais te le dire, j'attendais d'avoir la maison, un lieu stable pour l'accueillir, je ne veux pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Quand même Thomas, tu aurais dû me le dire.

- J'ai voulu, un bon nombre de fois, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.

- Ton fils est le bienvenu ici mais sache que je t'en veux, vraiment. Ton excuse ne tient pas la route, tu sais que j'adore les enfants !

- Excuse-moi, murmura Thomas en pleurant, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

Duo laissa son conjoint seul dans la cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer, il avait encore des tas de questions à poser à Thomas mais il était vraiment fatigué et toute cette histoire l'avait encore chamboulé. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à lui pardonner ça.

Quand le brun, le rejoint dans le lit, Duo ne se blottit pas contre son torse comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il pensa à ce petit garçon qui ne savait pas que son papa avait tellement honte de sa maladie qu'il avait préféré ne pas parler de son existence. Duo se renseignerait sur l'hyperactivité et ferait tout pour que l'enfant se sente chez lui. Il ne sut pas trouver le sommeil aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Il se disputa mentalement avec Thomas jusque très tard dans la nuit.

OoOoO

Quand il se réveilla, la journée du dimanche avait déjà bien commencée. Il râla quand il vit qu'il était 11h du matin. Thomas était levé, le natté redoutait la rencontre avec son amant, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à garder son calme. Il voulait voir ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de rester toute la journée en tête à tête avec lui.

Duo se décida à se lever à 11h30. Il prit directement sa douche et descendit dans la cuisine ou l'attendait Thomas qui lisait le journal. Duo lui dit bonjour et prit une tasse de café. Comme l'américain ne disait pas un mot, le brun se risqua à lui demander comment il allait.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit-il en buvant la dernière gorgée.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peindre la chambre de Simon ensemble.

- J'ai envie de sortir Tom, je vais aller faire un tour.

- Comme tu veux, dit le brun d'une petite voix.

Duo se leva de table et sortit. Thomas resta planté en plein milieu de la cuisine. Duo s'en contrefichait, après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

Le natté voulu d'abord aller chez Heero mais celui-ci n'était pas chez lui. Il devina qu'il devait se trouver chez Quatre et Trowa. Autrefois, ils passaient quasi tous les dimanches là-bas et comme il y avait du soleil, ça sentait le barbecue à plein nez. Aussi, il se dirigea vers le manoir. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il aperçut la voiture de son ancien colocataire ainsi que celle de Wufei et Sally. Un sourire remplaça son air contrarié, il pourrait passer sa journée à ennuyer le chinois qu'il n'avait pas pu énerver la veille.

Sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, Trowa avait installé la table et les fauteuils de jardin bleu marine. Ils avaient tous troqué leurs uniformes et costumes de travail contre des tenues plus décontractées. Sally avait mis une robe bleu claire qui était assortie à la chemise de son mari. Quatre portait un pantalon blanc et un polo brun à ligne blanche. Trowa avait un pantalon noir et un pull noir à carreaux gris tandis que Heero était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt kaki qui soulignait sa taille fine mais musclée. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la voiture de Duo arriver, Heero grogna.

- Il est tout seul, dit Quatre à son intention.

- Tu m'étonnes, il doit déjà en avoir marre, répondit-il.

Sally qui n'avait pas suivi toute l'histoire, posa un regard interrogateur sur son mari qui lui sourit.

- Thomas et Heero sont de grands amis, précisa le chinois.

Duo rejoint ses amis sur la terrasse, il portait également un jeans et un t-shirt kaki.

- Hee-chan, tu t'es encore habillé comme moi ! lâcha-t-il en s'avançant sur la terrasse.

- C'est parce que je n'ai aucune personnalité !

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

- Hello Sally, comment vas-tu ? Pas encore divorcée ? lança-t-il en s'approchant du chinois et en passant la main dans les cheveux noir et soigneusement noués de l'ex-05.

- Maxwell, râla-t-il, ne commence pas !

- Non pas encore, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari, mais j'y pense.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Quatre donna une chaise au natté.

- Et toi ? demanda le blond, tu as laissé ton bien aimé à la maison ?

- Oui, il peint la chambre de son fils !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Heero recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il tentait d'avaler et manqua de s'étouffer, Trowa aida son ami à retrouver une respiration normale. Quatre stoppa son geste et bugga quelques secondes tandis que Wufei s'assit précipitamment. Sally stoïque fut la première à émettre un son.

- Son fils ?

- Et oui, le petit papounet a oublié de me signaler deux, trois petits trucs avant d'acheter une maison pour son gamin.

- Mais, comment tu l'as su ? demanda Trowa.

- Tout à fait par hasard, dit l'américain d'un ton sarcastique, en répondant au téléphone de Monsieur pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

Tous étaient abasourdis par ce que leur racontait le natté. Heero s'énerva soudainement.

- Duo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis ?

- Oh, oui, j'ai eu bien le temps d'y réfléchir toute la nuit, répondit toujours aussi calmement le natté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit ? interrogea le blond.

- Parce qu'il est hyperactif, expliqua-t-il, pas Thomas hein, lui il est plutôt dépressif, Simon ! c'est son prénom, il a 6 ans.

- Yuy est suicidaire et masochiste, trancha le chinois, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on nie son existence !

- Merci Chang, ça me fait plaisir, répondit le susnommé.

- Il a peur que je ne l'accepte pas et que je le quitte ! je lui ai répondu qu'il avait peur que je le quitte toutes les 10 minutes… il ne l'a pas bien pris…

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Duo avait toujours été plus que franc. Cependant, son comportement si serein ne laissait personne indifférent ! Il devait souffrir de cette situation, Quatre voulu se concentrer sur son ami mais il eut peur qu'il ne se mette en colère. Duo malgré ses grands airs était quelqu'un de sensible quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait.

- Je lui ai dit, continua l'américain, que son fils était le bienvenu à la maison, mais que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier ça !

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi, intervint Sally traduisant la pensée de tout le monde.

- Je sais, j'y ai réfléchi aussi, mais bon… parlons d'autre chose, et le bébé Chang, quand est-ce qu'il va faire son apparition ?

- On y travaille, répondit Sally en voyant son mari devenir cramoisi.

- Hé ben, Wuffy, tu veux un mode d'emploi ? se moqua le natté.

- Maxwell ! cria-t-il.

La journée passa très vite, malgré les problèmes de Duo, tout le monde faisait son possible pour créer une ambiance conviviale. Ils avaient mangé et profité de la piscine. Duo avait failli noyer le chinois qui s'était vengé en lui envoyant sa bière à la figure. Duo avait râlé, ses cheveux sentaient la bière, aussi, Quatre lui proposa de prendre une douche. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. En sortant de la salle de bain, Heero l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Hee-chan, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais te rincer l'œil, tu pouvais entrer directement dans la salle de bain, plaisanta le natté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais réellement.

Duo fut touché de l'attention de son ami. Il soupira et s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur de la salle de bain.

- Je me sens seul, murmura-t-il, je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

- Ne dis pas ça, le consola Heero en s'asseyant à coté de lui, tu sais que s'il y a le moindre problème, tu peux revenir à la maison.

- Je sais mais, je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air après un jour de vie commune, ironisa-t-il.

- Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde.

- Non, mais j'ai quand même des sentiments pour cet abruti… Et s'il m'a encore menti ? je ferais quoi 'Ro ?

- Je lui casserai la figure !

Duo sourit, il mit sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

- Je pourrais le faire tout seul, tu sais !

- Tu ne lui ferais pas assez mal !

- Je verrai bien ce qui va se passer…

- Hn, on y va ?

- Non, reste encore un peu !

Heero pris son ami dans ses bras. Il espérait vraiment que tout allait s'arranger malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Thomas en peinture. Il voulait que le natté soit heureux. Même si lui aussi, il se sentait seul et que voir Duo revenir vivre avec lui, l'enchanterait, il se disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme ça éternellement. Lui aussi, trouverait chaussure à son pied.

Ils restèrent assis pendant encore 10 minutes avant que Duo se lève et remercie son ami. Vers 18h, Duo se décida à rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva Thomas n'était pas là, il monta voir quelle chambre, son amant avait décidé d'allouer à son fils. Il s'agissait de la première chambre du couloir à coté de la leur. Thomas avait commencé à peindre les murs en bleu turquoise. C'était vraiment très lumineux. Duo soupira et descendit regarder un peu la télé. Thomas ne rentra que vers 21h, Duo regardait un film d'action, dès qu'il vu Thomas, il l'invita à venir s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu étais où ? demanda le natté.

- Chez Zoé, je devais parler à Simon, je lui ai tout expliqué. Je lui ai dit que dès que tu serais prêt, il pourrait venir à la maison.

- Donne-moi quelques jours.

- Je pourrais te le présenter mercredi, juste pour que tu le rencontres.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, signala l'américain.

- Vas-y

- Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ?

- Zoé ? oui, je crois, répondit franchement le brun.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'aimera ?

- Duo, tout le monde t'adore !

- Je ne pensais pas devenir beau-père du jour au lendemain.

- Tu seras parfait ! insista l'historien un peu gêné par la réplique de son amant.

Le natté se tourna vers la télévision toujours allumée.

- Duo, je regrette vraiment de ne rien t'avoir dit !

- Je sais

- Tu pourras me pardonner?

- C'est d'accord pour mercredi.

Ils allèrent se coucher à la fin du film. Duo avait passé une bonne journée auprès de ses amis, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Heero, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Depuis qu'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble, Duo pensait plus souvent à lui. Comme s'il avait toujours besoin de savoir où il était et avec qui il était. Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Certes, ils travaillaient ensemble, mais ce n'était plus pareil.

OoOoO

Le mercredi matin, Duo arriva au bureau plus que stressé. Il avait déjà renversé la moitié de son café sur Trowa, quand il était passé lui dire bonjour ainsi qu'à Wufei. Heero lui avait demandé de se calmer parce qu'il allait le balancer par la fenêtre. Duo avait rigolé et s'était excusé. A la pause de midi, il avait achevé le livre sur l'hyperactivité que Thomas lui avait passé. Heero et lui travaillaient sur la surveillance d'un homme politique plus que douteux. Mais le natté était dissipé, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure et de soupirer, si bien qu'à 16h, Heero le mit à la porte du bureau en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Duo l'avait regardé incrédule et était parti en haussant les épaules.

Arrivé à la maison, la voiture de Thomas était déjà garée devant la maison. Duo avait une boule au ventre prête à éclater à tout moment. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il respira profondément en espérant que le petit garçon l'apprécierait. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, il bouderait peut-être et serait même un peu jaloux de partager son père avec un étranger. Quatre l'avait rassuré sur ce point, il lui avait conseillé d'être patient. Duo ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. Il entendit une conversation couverte par des « ooooh » et des « aaah », Thomas devait montrer la chambre qu'ils avaient décorée ensemble la veille. Il monta à l'étage et resta sur le pas de la porte. Le petit garçon était blond, il arrivait plus ou moins au nombril de son père qui lui montrait les étoiles jaunes fluorescentes que Duo avait soigneusement collées au dessus de son lit. Simon avait les traits fins de son père et les yeux bleus. Quand il vit le natté, il rougit, Duo s'avança vers lui.

- Bonjour Simon, tenta-t-il, je suis Duo.

Le petit garçon le toisa.

- T'es une fille ?

Duo rigola devant le regard crispé de Thomas.

- Euh non, c'est parce que j'ai une natte que tu dis ça ?

Simon acquiesça et se tourna vers son père.

- Maman est plus belle mais il est rigolo !

Duo rit et se leva, Thomas avait l'air embêté.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il

- Merci

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Thomas demanda à Simon ce qu'il voulait pour gouter. L'enfant mangea une tartine de Nutella ® avec Duo. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais jetait des regards noirs à Duo quand il parlait à son père. Duo les ignora et tentait de le faire parler, ce qui ne fût pas chose aisée.

- Dis moi Simon, demanda le natté, tu aimes bien l'école ?

- Nan ! répondit-il agressivement.

- Pourquoi ? intervint Thomas.

- La maitresse est pas gentille, elle dit que je suis méchant.

- Comment ça ? interrogea son père, tu as fait des bêtises ?

- Un peu.

- Simon ?

- J'ai frappé mon voisin, il avait volé mon crayon.

- Il te l'avait volé ? insista l'historien, en prenant un ton étonné.

- Oui, il ne m'a pas demandé.

- Simon, gronda-il, tu ne peux pas frapper tes camarades, je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de chose, tu as compris ?

- J'ai soif !

- Tu as compris ?

- Ouiii, cracha le garçon.

Thomas ne dit rien, et lui servit à boire. Il bu son verre en une fois et quitta la table. Le brun se tourna vers Duo.

- Désolé, je crois qu'il est un peu énervé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Thomas reconduit son fils vers 18h, Duo se sentait soulagé. La présence de Simon le rendait nerveux, l'enfant l'ignorait totalement, ce qu'il comprenait. Son père et sa mère s'étaient séparés et pour couronner le tout, Thomas refaisait sa vie avec un homme. Simon était très agité, à la limite de l'impolitesse, et son comportement à l'école effrayait un peu le natté. Il avait déjà beaucoup de rancœur envers son compagnon alors si son fils était insupportable, il ne saurait que faire. Il espérait qu'il réussirait à cerner l'enfant le plus tôt possible, les tensions dans le couple allaient être encore plus violentes s'il n'y parvenait pas.

OoOoO

Au soir, Duo fit le relevé de ses mails. Il fut étonné de voir que Quatre lui avait envoyé un message dans la journée, si le blond devait lui dire quelque chose, généralement, il lui téléphonait directement. Il recevait parfois des blagues ou des vidéos comiques mais cette fois-ci, Quatre n'avait pas mentionné le sujet du mail. Inconsciemment, il vérifia qu'il était seul pour le lire.

_Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir ce soir._

_On pense à toi, Courage !_

Duo sourit, ses amis étaient géniaux !

_Ça s'est plus ou moins bien passé, il est un peu perturbé mais je suppose que c'est normal._

_Je vous raconte tout demain ! _

_Merci_

OoOoO

Le lendemain, quand Duo arriva au bureau à l'heure, il fut applaudi par Wufei.

- Je devrais venir plus souvent à cette heure-ci, lâcha le natté.

- On mange tous ensemble à midi, annonça Trowa, tu pourras vider ton sac et Quatre arrêtera de m'envoyer des messages pour savoir comment TOI, tu vas !

- Désolé Tro, mon sex appeal fait des merveilles surtout sur les petits blonds ! se vanta l'américain, ils tombent tous dans le panneau !

L'ex 03 lui lança un bic et Duo se précipita dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Heero.

- Hello Darling !

Heero leva le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

- T'es malade ? lui demanda t-il.

- T'as vu, je fais des efforts hein ! fit remarqué le natté.

- Alors ? je dois t'appeler beau-papa maintenant ?

- Beau, tu peux ! affirma-il, mais Ro' je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas possible que je sois ton père, bien que je te comprenne.

Le brun était heureux de voir Duo de si bonne humeur, aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Le natté lui répondit avec un clin d'œil et il s'assit à son bureau.

Vers midi, on frappa à la porte du bureau. Les deux amis étaient perdus dans leurs investigations sur l'homme politique, ils ne trouvaient pas assez de preuves pour arrêter le politicien. Trowa entra alors sans qu'il n'y soit invité.

- Bon, les gars, revenez sur terre, osa Trowa voyant le regard noir de Heero, vous n'avez pas faim ?

- Oh faim ! s'exclama le châtain, j'avais oublié que j'avais faim.

Trowa rit en sortant de la pièce suivit par Duo qui s'excusait auprès de son ventre. Heero enregistra son travail et les suivit.

_à suivre..._

* * *

La suite dimanche prochain!

j'espère que vous aimez toujours.

j'ai décidé d'introduire une bande annonce pour le prochain chapitre (pcq j'ai peur que vous vous lassiez...):

(petite musique d'ambiance, genre Prison Break): Dimanche prochain dans manipulations émotionnelles:

H: c'est juste un sale mioche!

H: Duo, tu ne peux pas continuer à dormir au bureau...

D: J'en ai marre!

T: tu ne me comprendras jamais!

Q: il te manipule Duo!

D: je vais partir...

Bonne semaine! :-)


	6. Hyperactivité?

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas, Simon, Zoé et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla Dans ce chapitre vous allez (enfin) découvrir la face cachée de Thomas (petit rappel: pas tuer moi!) ^^

merci : à **Hahn tah Yhel **pour la review (je viens de voir que je ne t'avais pas répondu..., désolé, (déjà que tu es ma seule reviewveuse... chui nulle!) mais merciiii)**  
**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : hyperactivité ?**

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, Quatre avait fait préparer leur repas de midi. Le grand bureau du PDG était situé à deux rues du bâtiment des preventers. Il était situé au dernier étage, le sol était recouvert de marbre et des baies vitrées dévoilaient une vue impressionnante sur toute la ville. Quatre n'aimait pas vraiment la décoration mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de tout changer. Il avait laissé la pièce comme son père l'avait laissée quelques années auparavant. Elle contenait un salon en cuir brun avec une table basse, un grand bureau en bois massif et une table en verre au centre de la pièce. Le blond possédait une salle de bain privée ainsi qu'un dressing caché dans un petit couloir derrière une grande bibliothèque. Quand le petit groupe arriva au 14ème étage, il fut accueilli par la secrétaire personnelle du blond.

- Bonjour Monsieur Trowa, dit-elle en se levant. Messieurs.

- Bonjour Miriallia, répondit le méché, tandis que les autres lui adressaient un signe de tête.

Il s'agissait une jeune femme de leur âge, elle était brune et Quatre l'avait engagée pour ses talents en informatique. Il l'appelait son radar. La jeune fille était plus une amie qu'une employée et Trowa appréciait également sa compagnie.

- Monsieur Quatre vous attend. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Au centre de la pièce, des assiettes et des sandwichs garnis les attendaient sur la table en verre. Quatre les accueillit avec son sourire habituel, il embrassa son amant qui lui dit « moi aussi, je vais bien ! » (1) , le blond rigola et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

Ils se mirent directement à table. Les quatre capitaines avaient une réunion à 13h30 avec Une. Comme leur travail était lié, ils avaient souvent des réunions tous ensemble. Heero et Duo avaient les preuves, souvent accablantes, et Trowa et Wufei agissaient et arrêtaient les méchants, comme disait le natté. Lors du repas, Quatre expliqua qu'il avait des soucis avec quelques délégués commerciaux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et qu'il allait devoir les remettre à leur place. Ensuite, Duo leur expliqua la rencontre avec Simon. Ses amis lui posèrent des questions à propos de son hyperactivité, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de personnes qui souffraient de cette maladie.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu, il aurait des difficultés à se concentrer, à rester attentif, il a besoin de bouger, de parler et il serait très lunatique.

- En bref, il est comme toi ! lâcha Wufei en rigolant.

- Arrête, j'ai eu la trouille en lisant le bouquin ! avoua Duo, mais non, je sais rester assis sur ma chaise, je sais travailler pendant des heures et je ne fais jamais de faute d'inattention dans mes rapports.

- N'empêche, insista Wufei, il doit bien avoir une maladie pour te définir !

- Je t'emmerde Wuffy !

Tous rigolèrent.

- Tu as remarqué certains symptômes dans son comportement ? demanda le blond.

- Pas vraiment, admit le natté, mais je ne l'ai vu que quelques heures.

- D'après ce que tu as expliqué, intervint Heero, c'est plus un sale mioche qu'autre chose.

- Non il n'en a pas l'air, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, plaida Duo, apparemment l'hyperactivité est très mal connue et souvent, on considère les hyperactifs comme des sales gamins, mais ils n'en peuvent rien !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Wufei, ça ne s'est pas mal passé.

- Il va surement essayer de te tester, ajouta Quatre.

- Ouais, je m'en doute ! conclut le natté.

Le temps de midi était passé assez rapidement, entre rire et discussion sérieuse, les cinq g-boys avaient passé un bon moment.

OoOoO

Simon devait venir passer le week-end chez Thomas et Duo. Celui-ci était anxieux, un week-end, c'était très différent de quelques heures. A la lecture d'autres livres sur l'hyperactivité, Duo pensait bien que le week-end serait très peu reposant. Aussi, il avait demandé à Thomas si ça le dérangeait s'il éclipsait quelques heures pour laisser à l'enfant, et à lui-même, le temps de s'habituer à la situation.

Thomas avait refusé, son argumentation était basée sur le fait que si Duo partait de la maison parce que Simon était là, Simon, prendrait l'habitude de l'énerver pour que le natté s'en aille. Duo lui avait alors expliqué qu'il ne comptait pas rester tout le temps avec eux. Qu'il trouvait essentiel, que Thomas et son fils aient des moments pour eux deux. Thomas l'avait bien évidemment mal pris mais il n'attendit que le samedi matin, pour éclater sa colère devant son fils :

- Je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas ! gronda l'historien.

Duo n'en revenait pas, le petit garçon était bouche bée devant son petit déjeuné, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de discussion devant Simon ! dit Duo en quittant la pièce.

Thomas le suivit dans le salon.

- T'es vraiment égoïste ! cria-t-il, tu préfères aller voir tes potes plutôt que de rester en famille avec nous.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je t'ai demandé de me laisser du temps pour m'habituer à la situation.

- Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu DOIS rester avec nous.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je pensais me mettre en ménage, pas fonder une famille du jour au lendemain. Si j'avais su ça, je n'aurais jamais acheté de maison dans de si brefs délais !

- Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas !

- Tu ne fais rien pour arranger la situation Thomas ! tu penses que te disputer avec moi devant ton fils va me faire changer d'avis ? tu as quel âge ?

- Tu n'essaies même pas de faire un effort !

- Je te verrais bien à ma place ! Hier, tout c'est très bien passé. Ça ne va pas te tuer si je m'en vais deux heures !

- Fais ce que tu veux ! aboya le brun en retournant dans la cuisine.

Duo se sentait mal et soulagé à la fois, il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Hier, quand Simon était arrivé, le petit garçon s'était directement dirigé vers lui pour lui montrer son cahier de dessin. Duo avait colorié avec lui. Simon était ravi. Ensuite, ils avaient été louer un dessin animé et l'enfant était resté assis à coté de Duo toute la soirée. Il lui avait même demandé de lui lire une histoire. Ils avaient passé une superbe soirée, Thomas était tendre et détendu. Et ce matin, lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il allait faire un tour, le brun s'était énervé tout seul. Duo lui demandait deux heures de son temps. Tom avait décliné la demande sous prétexte que le natté n'aimait pas son fils, ce qui était totalement faux. Duo en avait marre de se disputer et de faire la paix comme s'ils avaient 3 ans. Il repartit dans la cuisine, s'agenouilla à côté de Simon et lui dit :

- Simon, je vais voir un ami, je reviendrais quand la petite et la grande aiguille seront sur le 12. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le garçon hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Merci buddy ! je m'en vais un peu mais ce n'est parce que je ne t'aime pas, tu comprends ?

- Ben oui !

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil, se tourna vers son compagnon.

- La prochaine fois, je m'adresserai directement à lui.

Thomas était en colère, cependant, il n'osa pas venir régler ses comptes devant la maison. Duo se sentait vraiment pathétique, à chaque fois, qu'ils se disputaient, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller parler à ses amis. Il se dit qu'à un moment, ceux-ci en auraient marre de ses petits problèmes. Il devait arrêter de fuir quand il se disputait avec Thomas. Il n'avait jamais été lâche et cette situation l'énervait plus que tout. En roulant, il se retrouva inconsciemment devant la maison du japonais. Il se rendait compte que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il paierait pour retourner vivre avec lui. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû suivre son instinct et attendre un peu avant d'acheter la maison. Si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, il devrait quitter Tom et il perdrait beaucoup d'argent. Il sortit de sa voiture et sonna à la porte d'entrée. Comme le métis tardait à ouvrir la porte, le natté pensa qu'il devait être sous la douche, il lui laissa un mot et partit à la boulangerie au coin de la rue chercher des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

OoOoO

Heero sortait de la douche quand il entendit la sonnette retentir, il enfila un jean et alla ouvrir en séchant ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette. Il trouva un mot sur la porte.

_Boulangerie, j'arrive !_

Heero laissa la porte ouverte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café. L'américain revint dix minutes plus tard avec un sachet de pâtisseries. Il entra dans la maison et s'exclama :

- Ben alors, jeune homme, c'est à cette heure ci qu'on se lève ?

- Hn !

- T'as encore fait des folies de ton corps, Hee-chan ? continua l'américain en arrivant dans la cuisine,

- Si tu savais, ironisa-t-il en leur servant un café, je suis rentré bredouille !

- Tu deviens vieux hein !

L'ex 01 lui balança sa serviette à la figure. Duo la rattrapa de sa main libre, il déposa son paquet sur le plan de travail au milieu de la cuisine et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de son ex colocataire.

- Et toi beau papa ? c'est un sale mioche ?

- Non, il est chouette, j'ai colorié pour la première fois de ma vie hier.

- Et ?

- J'ai pas dépassé !

Heero se flanqua à rire, le natté avait toujours l'art de le faire rire. D'ailleurs, c'est avec lui qu'il avait eu les meilleurs fous-rire.

- Tant mieux, au moins une chose qui fonctionne.

Duo rit jaune, il ne parlerait pas de la dispute de ce matin. Heero remarqua que quelque chose clochait mais ne dit rien. Si le natté voulait se confier, il le ferait de lui-même. Le brun ne pouvait pas toujours se mêler des affaires de son ami.

Ils mangèrent en échangeant des banalités.

- Et john ? demanda le châtain, tu le vois encore ?

- De temps en temps, je l'aime bien mais sans plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, on n'est pas assez complice.

- Mais Hee-chan, c'est normal, t'es sorti combien de fois avec lui ?

- Trois fois.

- Essaie encore une dizaine de fois et on en reparlera, béta !

Heero se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de ses relations avec le natté. Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments envers le châtain. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son bonheur quand il le voyait sourire et sa tristesse quand il le voyait parler de Thomas, les yeux brillants. Il savait que c'était de la jalousie mais il pensait qu'elle était due à l'envie de mener la même vie que l'américain. Il se surprenait parfois à penser à lui, alors il se giflait intérieurement en se disant que ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit amoureux de lui, que c'était ridicule, et que c'était juste parce que Duo lui manquait.

OoOoO

Vers 11h50, Duo quitta son ami, il avait promis à Simon qu'il serait de retour à midi. Il ne voulait pas que la confiance qui s'installait entre lui et l'enfant soit brisée pour une histoire de timing. Voir Heero et parler d'autre chose que de problèmes l'avait un peu soulagé, il était plus serein.

En entrant dans la maison, il vit que Simon regardait l'horloge. Duo sourit, Thomas regardait la télévision dans le salon. Simon se dirigea vers le châtain et lui dit :

- J'aime pas quand mon papa est triste !

- Tu sais, lui dit Duo en se mettant à sa hauteur, moi non plus. On va essayer d'arranger les choses pour que ça n'arrive plus, ok ?

Le garçon acquiesça. Thomas n'avait pas adressé un mot de la journée à Duo qui tentait de s'occuper de Simon comme il le pouvait. Quand Simon partit se laver, le natté attrapa le brun par le bras.

- Thomas, franchement, dit-il calmement, tu vas continuer à bouder encore longtemps ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Ton fils est à la maison et tout ce que tu fais c'est nous ignorer. Tu devrais être content que tout se passe bien entre nous.

- Je suis content !

- J'en ai marre soupira le natté en regardant Thomas qui montait les escaliers pour rejoindre son fils.

Duo le laissa bouder, après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Thomas mit Simon au lit vers 21h, il lui lut une histoire. Duo se lavait et n'entendit pas ce que Thomas racontait à son fils :

- J'aime bien Duo, confia le petit garçon, mais je n'aime pas quand tu es triste !

- Duo essaie d'être gentil avec toi mais il va essayer de nous rendre tous malheureux. Il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais avec lui.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas son fils. Il ne veut pas que tu viennes à la maison.

- Mais papa…

- Shuuut, murmura Thomas, il ne faut pas lui dire que tu sais, sinon il ne voudra plus que tu viennes ici !

Il se leva et referma la porte de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Simon était pétrifié dans son lit. Il voulait voir son papa, il allait montrer à Duo qu'il ne pourrait pas l'interdire de venir voir son père.

Thomas était heureux, son plan allait marcher. Si Simon était infernal le lendemain, Thomas remettrait tout sur le compte de son hyperactivité. Duo ne le croirait pas, Simon n'avait présenté aucuns symptômes depuis qu'il était arrivé vendredi. L'américain en parlerait à ses « amis », c'est à ce moment là que Thomas pourrait le séparer de tout le monde, il mettrait le doute dans la tête de Duo : ses amis le manipulaient car ils n'aimaient pas Thomas. Duo couperait les ponts avec eux et Thomas pourrait demander la garde principale de son fils sans être ennuyé. Zoé et son bouffon de copain souffriraient, Simon serait à lui et au bout d'un moment, il finirait bien par se débarrasser du natté et d'obtenir son assurance vie pour payer la maison.

Thomas alla se coucher directement en sortant de la chambre de son fils. Duo se retrouva seul le reste de la soirée. Il regarda un film et s'endormit devant. Quand il se réveilla vers 4h du matin, il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tom.

OoOoO

Simon se réveilla à 6h30. Il était un peu tôt mais avec ce que lui avait dit son père la veille, il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. De fait, il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, il décida de préparer son petit déjeuné en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il renversa sa chaise sur le sol, cassa son bol de céréales et alluma la télévision du salon.

Le natté fut réveillé en sursaut par la voix de Dota l'exploratrice. Il ronchonna et tenta de se rendormir en vain. A 7h15, il se leva en poussant un profond soupir et descendit voir ce qui se passait en bas. Évidemment, il ne vit pas le sourire de Thomas se former en dessous de la couette quand il quitta la chambre.

- Simon, appela-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? il est 7h du matin !

- J'ai faim, répondit le garçon d'un ton mauvais.

- Ton père avait préparé un bol et des céréales.

- J'ai cassé mon bol !

- Et pourquoi tu as mis la télé aussi fort ?

- Ben, cria-t-il, j'entendais pas dans la cuisine !

- Buddy, bailla l'américain, tu prends ton bol et tu vas regarder dans le salon sans réveiller tout le monde !

- Nan, s'exclama-t-il, je veux manger dans la cuisine.

- Si tu manges dans la cuisine, éteins la télé alors !

- Non !

- Je vais chercher ton père, dit Duo en quittant la pièce.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le garçon se mit à pleurer, on aurait dit un chat qu'on égorge. Duo ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Thomas, ton fils pète un plomb !

Le brun se leva paniqué et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ben rien ! expliqua le natté en le suivant dans les escaliers, je lui ai dit d'éteindre la télé et d'arrêter de réveiller tout le monde !

- Tu ne dois pas crier dessus ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais, je ne lui ai pas crié dessus !

Thomas prit son fils dans ses bras, il jeta un regard noir à Duo et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se calme. Duo était dans le brouillard, il n'avait absolument rien compris et il décida d'aller se recoucher.

Simon avait pris un bain, son père avait tenté de le rassurer, pour le moment, Duo resterait gentil parce qu'il ne connaissait pas assez l'enfant. Simon avait arrêté de pleurer mais lorsqu'il redescendit dans le salon, il alluma la télé et commença à hurler de rire devant les dessins animés. Duo dû se décider à se lever à 10h. Il s'approcha du petit garçon et lui demanda s'il allait mieux. Simon lui lança un regard noir et ne lui répondit pas. Duo ne fit aucuns commentaires et partit voir son amant qui travaillait dans le jardin.

- Thomas ? tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

Le brun se retourna vers lui.

- Il ne faut pas lui crier dessus, il le prend très mal. expliqua-t-il, et maintenant, il va être agité toute la journée.

- Mais je ne lui ai pas crié dessus, se défendit Duo. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire de continuer à foutre le bordel.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais quand il se comporte mal, tu dois le prendre à part et lui expliquer calmement pourquoi il ne peut pas faire ça !

Duo était incrédule, le garçon avait 6 ans, c'était quand même logique qu'il sache qu'il ne peut pas réveiller tout le monde le matin. Voyant le regard de Duo, Thomas reprit :

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était difficile !

Duo se sentit coupable, la prochaine fois, il ferait ce que Thomas lui avait expliqué.

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas !

Simon et Thomas avait nié Duo toute la journée, de ce fait, il se sentait vraiment mal. Le week-end avait si bien commencé. L'après-midi le natté avait proposé d'aller se promener dans le parc près de la maison. Voir le garçon assit toute la journée devant la télévision alors que la terre était si belle, le rendait dingue. Simon, lui, voulait aller à la mer. Aussi, vers 13h, ils partirent marcher le long de la digue.

OoOoO

Quatre et Trowa avaient décidé de passer la journée sur la plage de Sank. Le vent était un peu froid mais avec un bon pull, ils pourraient pique-niquer sans problèmes. Trowa lisait un livre la tête reposée sur le ventre de son compagnon tandis que Quatre somnolait en chipotant dans les cheveux du brun-roux.

Quand Duo les aperçut, il retrouva instantanément son sourire. Il s'accroupit vers Simon et lui demanda de lui prêter son ballon, le garçon prit peur qu'il ne lui vole, mais il lui donna quand même.

Le natté lança alors le ballon en direction des deux amoureux. Celui-ci retomba sur la tête de l'ex 03 qui sursauta et Quatre ramassa son coude dans les cotes.

- Maxwell, cria le méché, en direction du jeune homme éclaté de rire.

- Trowa, cria le blond en se massant les cotes !

L'américain avança pour récupérer le ballon et le rendre à Simon. Le garçon était étonné, son beau-père venait de lancer un ballon sur des inconnus dont l'un s'était fait mal et lui, il rigolait. Il serra plus fort la main de son père.

- Ben dis donc, Trotro, et tes réflexes ? fit remarquer le châtain.

- Je vais t'en foutre des réflexes moi, riposta celui-ci, regarde mon livre, il est plein de sable.

Duo prit le livre et le secoua avant de lui rendre. Quatre se redressa et se tourna vers Thomas et Simon. Lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon, il ressentit une vague de détresse et de tristesse assez impressionnante pour un garçon de cet âge.

- Bonjour Simon, dit-il, je suis Quatre et voici Trowa, nous sommes des amis de Duo.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils à l'annonce de Quatre. Pour lui, les amis de Duo ne pouvaient être que méchants tout comme lui. Quatre ressentit le malaise de l'enfant et lui sourit. Le garçon se tourna vers son père qui ignorait totalement les deux amants.

- Papa, on va faire un château de sable ?

L'historien acquiesça et entraina Simon vers la mer.

- Ils ne sont pas de bonne humeur, s'excusa le natté en s'asseyant dans le sable.

- Il a l'air gentil, dit Trowa.

- Oui, il n'est pas méchant, ajouta l'américain, il a des réactions un peu bizarres mais je ne le connais pas encore très bien.

En mettant de l'eau dans son seau, Simon demanda à son père si les amis de Duo étaient gentils. Son père s'abaissa à son niveau et lui dit qu'il ne les aimait pas, en particulier le blond. Le garçon serra les dents, il prit son père dans ses bras et lui murmura : « moi non plus, je ne les aime pas ». Thomas était satisfait. Son petit programme se déroulait à merveille.

OoOoO

Zoé avait demandé à son ex-mari de ramener Simon à 18h. Duo put ainsi apercevoir la maman du garçon. Thomas avait insisté pour qu'il reste dans la voiture, aussi le natté avait attendu patiemment le retour de son compagnon. Il pensa à sa journée avec Quatre et Trowa, il aurait aimé que Tom apprenne à mieux les connaitre. Cependant, l'historien avait préféré les ignorer et jouer avec son fils. Quatre et Trowa, n'avaient pas fait de commentaires pour ne pas blesser Duo, même lorsque Thomas était passé devant eux sans dire au revoir. Duo en était gêné. Quatre l'avait senti et lui avait fait un clin d'œil. L'important pour eux, c'était que l'américain soit heureux. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

OoOoO

Trowa conduisait le cabriolet noir pendant que Quatre envoyait un mail à l'un de ses délégués. Le brun se tourna vers lui.

- Duo est malheureux !

Le blond releva la tête et acquiesça en soupirant.

- Thomas prépare quelque chose, il a beaucoup changé, continua le brun, il n'a pas de sentiments pour Duo. Ca se voit à 100 mètres à la ronde.

- J'en suis convaincu, il le manipule. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui dire sans qu'il ne le prenne mal.

- Hum !

OoOoO

Quand Heero arriva au bureau, le lundi matin, Trowa l'intercepta et lui demanda de le suivre dans le bureau que le brun-roux partageait avec le chinois. Là l'ex-03 leur expliqua les conclusions que le couple avait établies la veille. Ils étaient tous d'accord, il fallait agir.

Duo téléphona à la pause de midi à Quatre, il s'excusa du comportement de son amant la veille.

- Duo, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! s'écria le blond.

- Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, se confia Duo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, depuis qu'il m'a tout annoncé pour Simon, j'ai beau danser sur ma tête, on se dispute tout le temps.

- Duo, commença Quatre avec délicatesse, tu sais que je ressens les sentiments des gens et pour Thomas, ce que je ressens, est très confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le châtain intrigué.

- Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, c'est tout.

- Tu crois qu'il ne m'aime pas ? dit l'américain d'un ton grave.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Écouté Quatre, prévint le natté, il faut que je te laisse, je te rappelle plus tard.

Duo raccrocha, il était choqué par l'aveu de son ami. Si Quatre avait des raisons de se méfier de son amant, c'est qu'elles étaient plus que probantes. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son amant en manipulateur, il était si bienveillant avec lui, il y a peu. Dans sa tête les idées fusaient. Depuis samedi après-midi, Thomas ne lui avait plus adressé une parole gentille. Lui, était incapable de faire la tête plus de 10 minutes, surtout quand il était amoureux. Il se posait beaucoup de questions, il avait une boule au ventre rien que de penser que Thomas aurait pu le tromper de la sorte. Heero avait remarqué le comportement de son coéquipier. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, essayant de faire parler le natté mais il ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

Vers 16h, Heero avait un rendez-vous pour signer la promesse de vente de sa maison. Il avait contacté le propriétaire qui avait accepté de la lui vendre en échange d'une jolie petite somme d'argent. Heero était heureux de pouvoir s'acheter un endroit rien qu'à lui.

Il prit sa veste et laissa Duo s'occuper de leur dossier. Le natté ne réalisa même pas que le métis était parti, c'est lorsqu'il lui posa une question et qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse qu'il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il était passé 19h et tout le monde était parti. Comme il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et qu'il ne voulait pas penser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Quatre le matin même. Il continua à travailler et s'endormit sur son ordinateur vers 23h.

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1): rappel du chapitre précédent:

- _On mange tous ensemble à midi, annonça Trowa, tu pourras vider ton sac et Quatre arrêtera de m'envoyer des messages pour savoir comment TOI, tu vas !_

_- Désolé Tro, mon sex appeal fait des merveilles surtout sur les petits blonds ! se vanta l'américain, ils tombent tous dans le panneau !_

_L'ex 03 lui lança un bic et Duo se précipita dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Heero._

* * *

Je sais que je ne suis pas arrivée où je l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière mais c'était ça ou pas de fic pour ce week-end, donc j'ai pensé à vous...! ^^

bisous

Allie


	7. Réconciliation?

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

Ndla : Oula, mieux vaut tard que jamais hein! ;D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 **: Réconciliation?**

Comme à son habitude, Heero arriva au bureau à 7h30. Il prit son premier café à la cafétéria encore vide en parcourant rapidement la presse internationale. A 8h, quand les premiers salariés firent leur apparition, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers son bureau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celui-ci, il fût surpris de voir le natté endormit dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. La tête reposant sur ses avant-bras, son téléphone portable dans une main et un feutre noir dans l'autre. Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Duo avait été à sa place, il aurait surement gribouillé quelque chose sur son visage. Il s'avança lentement vers les armoires de bureau recouvrant presque tous les murs de la pièce et sortit une couverture de leur placard personnel. Celui-ci contenait également une trousse de secours, des tasses, des couverts, du sucre, un pot de Nutella® entamé, et d'autres choses encore. Duo avait ajouté une couverture quand la chaudière de l'établissement était tombée en panne et que Heero, malgré les moins trois degrés ambiant, ne voulait pas travailler à domicile.

L'ex pilote recouvrit les épaules de Duo, préférant le laisser dormir. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure le natté s'était effondré et, à la vue de ses yeux rougis, le sommeil, malgré la position, lui était bénéfique. Il lui retira également le téléphone et le feutre des mains. Le connaissant, il aurait pu se crever un œil ce baka, pensa-t-il, avant de jeter un œil au travail que son coéquipier avait effectué pendant la nuit.

Vers 9h, le téléphone du châtain sonna, Heero s'empressa de mettre la sonnerie en silencieux. Thomas essayait de joindre son amant, le brun ne voulait pas répondre à la place de son ami mais lorsque le téléphone vibra pour la troisième fois, il se décida à répondre.

- Allo, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

- Alors, c'est chez toi qu'il se trouve? Tonna la voix de l'historien.

-Non, nous sommes au bureau, répondit glacialement le brun, Duo a apparemment dormi ici.

- Apparemment! Cria Thomas, tu te fous de moi?

- Lorsque je suis arrivé à 8h il dormait sur son bureau, répondit calmement Heero, il dort toujours, il va bien, téléphone lui plus tard.

Heero raccrocha. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, Duo était réveillé, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Le brun sourit, il rendit son téléphone et partit chercher du café.

- J'ai foiré! lâcha le natté quand 01 franchit la porte de leur bureau avec deux cafés.

- Hn!

- Merci Ro' de m'avoir laissé dormir, murmura-t-il.

- Une, n'est pas encore venue nous voir, raconta le brun, Trowa devait m'appeler s'il la voyait passer devant son bureau. Thomas n'a pas l'air content, je lui ai dit de te rappeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Il a demandé si tu étais chez moi, je lui ai répondu que non, que je t'avais trouvé endormi sur ton bureau, que tu allais bien et qu'il devait te sonner plus tard.

- ok, répondit doucement le natté les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant la détresse de son ami, Heero se leva et s'agenouilla près de lui, posant ses mains sur les genoux du natté.

- Duo, souffla-t-il, tu ne peux pas continuer à dormir au bureau, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, mais il n'y a qu'une solution, c'est que tu parles avec lui. Si ça ne va plus entre vous, ce que le monde entier pourrait comprendre, tu reviendras à la maison. Il y a des solutions à tes problèmes tu ne peux pas continuer à te voiler la face.

- Je suis désolé de vous embêter, toi et les autres, avec mes histoires, murmura Duo ravalant un sanglot.

- Tu ne nous embête pas du tout, tu es notre frère, on veut que tu sois heureux et on sera toujours là pour toi.

- Je vais lui parler, promis Duo, ce soir!

- Et si ça ne se passe pas bien, tu as intérêt à venir à la maison, et je ne rigole pas Duo Maxwell!

Le natté sourit et enlaça son frère. Comme il était chanceux d'avoir des amis comme les siens. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras du brun. Celui qui serait un jour avec son Hee-chan serait le plus heureux des hommes.

oOoOo

Thomas n'avait pas rappelé Duo de la journée. Duo lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'il voulait parler avec lui et qu'il rentrerait plus tôt. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Heero avait raison, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Trowa et Wufei avait souhaité bonne chance au natté lorsque celui-ci quittait le bureau. Duo était confiant, il aimait Thomas, Thomas l'aimait, tout allait bien se passer.

oOoOo

Le châtain gara la voiture devant la maison, celle de Thomas manquait à l'appel. Il décida donc de faire un peu de ménage en attendant son amant. Une heure plus tard, la voiture grise de l'historien s'arrêta devant la maison. Duo prit une grande respiration, il pouvait le faire, tout allait bien se passer. Il avait fait du café et sortit la boite de biscuits préférée de Thomas. Le brun entra dans la cuisine, ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva son manteau. Duo lui fit un sourire, qu'il effaça immédiatement après avoir croisé le regard de son bien aimé.

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir? demanda gentiment le natté.

- Oui, mais d'abord, je pense que tu me dois des excuses! lâcha le nouveau venu.

- Tom, je suis désolé, commença Duo, je me suis endormi au bureau, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Thomas le regarda d'un air blessé.

- J'ai eu très peur, rajouta-t-il, et n'imagine pas ma tête lorsque Heero a répondu à ton téléphone ce matin.

- Il a répondu pour ne pas me réveiller, expliqua le châtain.

- Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire? demanda le brun, parce que je dois aller chercher Simon.

- Pourquoi?

- il ne veut pas rester chez sa mère, elle a des soucis avec lui, continua Thomas, je lui ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de lui.

Duo se prit la tête dans les mains. Calme, reste calme, se répétait-il.

- Thomas, je voulais qu'on discute ensemble, je t'ai envoyé un message.

- C'est ce qu'on vient de faire, non?

- Alors pour toi, tout va bien? commença à s'énerver l'ex pilote.

- Euh, non, c'est vrai, mais bon, tu t'es excusé, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie.

- Tu le fais exprès? s'énerva Duo.

- Quoi?

- On ne se parle plus depuis samedi matin et pour toi, tout va bien?

- C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu vexé mais j'ai réfléchi de mon côté et j'ai décidé de te laisser du temps pour réfléchir.

- Attends, attends, attends, s'énerva vraiment Duo, tu as été un peu vexé? Tu as décidé de me laisser du temps pour réfléchir?

- Bon, ben, je vais y aller, dit calmement le brun, je vois que tu t'énerve déjà, cette conversation ne mènera nulle part.

- Mais c'est une blague? Cria Duo. Je t'envoie un message pour t'expliquer que j'ai envie qu'on se parle, et par parler je veux dire mettre les choses au clair entre toi et moi, parce que plus rien ne va entre nous. Et toi, premièrement, tu penses aller chercher ton fils, et deuxièmement tu penses que tout est de MA faute, et que je n'ai qu'à m'excuser. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi? Tu crois que tu vas mieux t'en sortir que Zoé pour garder Simon? Tu crois que c'est bien qu'il vienne ici alors qu'on se dispute tout le temps? On ne se parle pas, tu m'as trahi, tu m'as menti, tu me fais culpabiliser alors que tu as autant de responsabilités que moi dans tout ce qui se passe et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte! C'est clair, cette conversation ne va mener à rien et c'est de TA faute!

- Tu devrais essayer d'arrêter d'écouter tes amis qui me détestent, au lieu de te mettre dans des états pareils.

- Mes amis te DETESTENT? C'est grâce à eux, si je suis encore là! Parfois je me demande si TOI tu m'aimes, réfléchis à ce que tu dis et à ce que tu fais!

Duo quitta la pièce en furie et puis revint.

- Et il est hors de questions que tu te ramènes avec Simon ici tant que TOI, tu ne t'es pas remis en question.

- Tu vas m'interdire de voir mon fils alors? s'exclama Thomas. Bravo, je vois que tu sais prendre tes responsabilités!

- MAIS QUELLES RESPONSABILITES? JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE, C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ON EN EST LA, JE NE SAVAIS RIEN, TU M'AS MANIPULE POUR AVOIR CETTE MAISON, TU M'AS MENTI.

Thomas quitta la maison en laissant Duo seul en larmes à se rendre compte qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière, et qu'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne l'aimerait plus jamais.

_à suivre..._


	8. Stratégies

Auteur : Allie Suit

Titre : manipulations émotionnelles

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai essayé), par contre Thomas et l'histoire oui évidement (cela vient de ma petite tête ^^).

**Ndla** : Petit chapitre (mais un peu plus grand que le précédant), avant mon départ en vacances! ^^ Les G-boys sous le commandement de Heero se préparent enfin à passer à l'action! (Bonne vacances à tous by the way)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : **Stratégies.**

Thomas était garé sur l'accotement d'une petite route menant à la plage. Il était énervé, son plan ne fonctionnait pas.

Tout d'abord, il n'arrivait pas à manipuler Duo comme il le souhaitait. Ses amis le conseillaient pour que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, jamais ils ne critiquaient Thomas devant l'américain ou l'influençaient pour qu'il le quitte. Initialement, Thomas voulait jouer sur ça pour éloigner Duo de ses amis. S'ils le critiquaient, il aurait alors convaincu Duo de ne plus les voir. Il fallait l'avouer, le natté avait d'excellents amis.

Deuxièmement, s'il n'arrivait pas à régler ces disputes, Duo le quitterait, ils devraient vendre la maison et il ne pourrait pas obtenir la garde de son fils et encore moins toucher l'assurance vie du châtain une fois celui-ci décédé. Et s'il le tuait maintenant, au vue des problèmes de couple qu'ils rencontraient, il serait suspecté immédiatement.

Il fallait qu'il modifie son plan d'action. La priorité était de retenir Duo, ensuite, il faudrait qu'il parle à Heero, s'ils devenaient ami cela simplifierait beaucoup les choses. Il s'en voulait d'avoir choisi Duo comme cible, il était beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne l'avait pensé lors de leur rencontre quand celui-ci avait couru après lui dans les rayons du supermarché pour acheter le dernier pot de Nutella®.

OoOoO

Duo faisait les cents pas dans la maison. Des larmes de rage s'écoulaient le long de ses joues et venaient s'écraser au sol. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait acheté une maison avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait englouti ses économies dans celle-ci et par dessus tout, au vue du comportement de son colocataire, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour lui. Sinon, pourquoi réagir comme cela? Il disait qu'il était jaloux de Heero, qu'il avait peur de perdre Duo et ses actes montraient tout le contraire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se réconcilier avec lui, il ne se remettait pas en question et remettait la faute sur le natté. Qui agissait pareillement dans une telle situation?

Quand les larmes commencèrent à sécher, les réflexions du châtain se mirent à évoluer. Il réfléchit sur le comportement de son amant, lui cherchant des excuses. Après tout, il l'aimait encore, certes beaucoup moins qu'avant mais encore une fois, Duo voulait comprendre, s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire sa valise et à partir comme un voleur. C'était sa maison, il voulait attendre une réaction de la part de Thomas, aussi il décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher en attendant le retour du brun.

OoOoO

Après avoir réfléchi sur la manière de procéder avec le châtain, Thomas avait rebroussé chemin vers la maison. Voyant toutes les lumières éteintes, il décida d'attendre encore une petite heure avant de rentrer dans la maison. Passé minuit, il franchit la porte de la chambre. Duo était allongé sur le lit en peignoir de bain, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre dans les couvertures. Encore une fois, Thomas se dit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il s'approcha du natté et s'assit sur le lit, celui-ci se réveilla instantanément. Le brun le sentit, c'était le moment de tout donner.

- Pardon, Duo, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la gravité de la situation.

Duo ne répondit bien évidemment pas, pour une fois que le brun s'exprimait.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans les relations de couple, je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ce soir et je comprendrai parfaitement si tu me quittes mais je demande de me donner une dernière chance. J'ai compris ton mal être, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. je réussi toujours à compliquer les choses, je n'aime pas me confier, on m'a trop souvent blessé, mon moyen de défense le plus efficace est de nier la réalité et je me rend compte que ça ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous si je continue sur cette voie. Pardonne moi, je vais faire des efforts, il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous, je te le promets. Tu es tombé sur un type en manque d'affection et de plus qui a un enfant malade. je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir tout expliqué au début de notre relation. Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de Simon, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne te dérange pas, je trouverai un moyen, je le verrai moins. Je ferai des efforts pour connaitre tes amis. Donne moi une dernière chance, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'en mourrai. Nous étions si bien ensemble avant.

Duo n'en revenait pas, Thomas avait exactement dit ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. C'était la première fois que le brun se livrait autant, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Il se retourna vers son amant.

- J'ai été blessé par tes mensonges, mais Simon est ton fils, je ne peux pas me mettre entre vous. J'ai grandi sans parents, les pseudos parents que j'ai eu sont morts quasiment sous mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes Simon de côté et qu'il en souffre. Il est le bienvenu ici, j'arriverai à gérer cette situation mais j'ai besoin de moment à moi et vous devez avoir des moments à vous. Et le plus important c'est qu'il se sente bien ici. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute devant lui, je ne veux plus que tu me caches des choses et par dessus tout, je veux que tu me le dises quand tu ne vas pas bien et que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.

- Je te le promets, murmura le brun en s'allongeant à côté du natté. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer.

Duo esquissa un sourire et Thomas le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tout deux enlacés. Ils étaient apaisé, le plan de Thomas fonctionnait et Duo pensait que tout allait s'arranger.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent, Duo ne reconnaissait plus le brun, il lui préparait son petit déjeuner, ils discutaient sur les activités à faire à deux ou avec Simon. Ils discutaient de sa maladie. Une complicité s'était rétablie. Leur vie sexuelle avait pris un nouvel envol. Duo arrivait souriant au bureau, recommençait à taquiner ses amis.

Heero fut surpris quand Duo lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée. Il voulait en parler avec Trowa, Quatre et Wufei mais le natté était tout le temps dans ses pattes et plus souriant que jamais. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Duo lui manquait beaucoup et le voir si malheureux l'avait profondément touché. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu lui téléphoner mais il ne voulait pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

OoOoO

A la fin de la journée, profitant que Duo était aux toilettes, Heero était allé voir Trowa et Wufei.

- ça vous dit de venir manger à la maison ce soir? demanda-t-il en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Euh oui, répondit le français, j'en parle à Quatre mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

- Et toi Chang?

- Sally travaille jusque minuit, expliqua le chinois, je suis libre.

- 19h?

- Je téléphone à Quatre, je te tiens au courant.

OoOoO

Heero était allé faire quelques courses pour recevoir ses amis. Quatre avait prévenu Trowa qu'ils se rejoindraient chez le japonais, il apporterait le dessert. Le japonais s'en voulait un peu d'agir dans le dos du natté mais il avait un pressentiment et il voulait en discuter avec les ex pilotes avant d'en parler à Duo.

OoOoO

Trowa arriva le premier avec une bouteille de vin. Le français s'installa sur un tabouret de la cuisine pendant que Heero terminait de préparer ses nouilles sautées au poulet.

- ça sent bon! s'exclama le français

- Avec Duo qui carbonise tout ce qu'il touche en cuisine, j'ai dû m'y mettre. Répondit le brun d'un air las.

- Je me rappelle la fois, où il nous a fait des hamburgers dans la planque en Andalousie, rit le méché, il a failli foutre le feu à la maison.

- C'était quand même mangeable.

-Heero, tu es le seul à avoir mangé ce jour-là, s'indigna Trowa.

Le japonais sourit. La sonnette de la maison retentit, c'était Wufei, il arrivait avec une bouteille de saké.

- C'est pour le dessert, expliqua-t-il en donnant la bouteille au brun, nom d'un dragon, ça sent bon!

- Je pense que j'en ai fait un peu de trop.

- Duo mange pour dix, Heero, s'exclama le français.

- Je ne l'ai pas invité, annonça-t-il sous le regard intrigué de ses deux amis.

- Tu ne voulais pas voir Thomas? Demanda Quatre qui entrait dans la cuisine. La porte était ouverte, dit-il.

Heero ne répondit pas, Quatre mit sa tarte aux framboises dans le frigo et s'installa à coté de son chéri qu'il embrassa tendrement.

- On mange tout de suite ou vous voulez un apéro? Questionna l'hôte de maison.

- Personnellement j'ai faim! s'exclama Quatre.

- Bon ben à table alors.

Quand tout le monde fut servit, c'est Quatre qui démarra la conversation.

- Alors Heero, tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose?

- Je voulais vous parler de Thomas. annonça-t-il d'une voix monotone.

- Tu en sais plus sur le changement de comportement de Maxwell? intervint Wufei.

- Oui et ça m'inquiète, confia le japonais.

- On t'écoute! Ajouta Trowa.

Tout le monde savait à la table que si Heero les convoquait pour parler de l'américain, c'est qu'il avait des raisons plus que valables et annoncer, haut et fort, qu'il était inquiet n'était pas de bon augure.

- Duo m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'ils ont eu leur discussion la semaine dernière. commença-t-il. Et lors de notre discussion il m'a dit "ça a commencé très mal, il ne voulait pas discuter, Thomas me disait que tout était de ma faute alors je me suis énervé, je lui ai dit ces 4 vérités, j'étais prêt à faire ma valise et il est sorti. Il est revenu quelques heures plus tard et sur ce temps là, il s'était remis en question, et il m'a sorti tout ce que je voulais entendre. Au début, j'étais sceptique, mais depuis, il est transformé, j'ai vraiment retrouvé mon homme".

- C'est le "il m'a dit tout ce que je voulais entendre" qui te fait douter? Demanda le méché.

- Comment quelqu'un, continua le métis, qui ne veut pas discuter et qui remet la faute sur les autres, peut en deux ou trois heures de temps, changer tout son discours et son comportement. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces quelques heures?

- Il faut dire que le Shinigami peut impressionner! Déclara le chinois.

- Il lui a aussi dit qu'il voulait plus nous connaitre et faire des efforts, expliqua le japonais, qu'il verrait moins son fils s'il le fallait.

- Quel genre de père pourrait dire ça? s'étonna Quatre.

- Tu as discuté avec Duo depuis? demanda Wufei à Quatre.

- Non, enfin, il m'a juste dit que ça allait mieux par message.

- Et on dirait qu'il est redevenu lui même au bureau, intervint Trowa.

- Pour moi, intervint Heero, Thomas mijote quelque chose. Quand je suis allé le voir pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucunes raisons de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Duo et moi, il a fait celui qui ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Comme s'il essayait de faire passer Duo pour un menteur.

- Pour être honnête quand nous l'avons rencontré à la plage avec son fils, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de choses négatives émanant de Simon. Il était effrayé, triste et méfiant. C'est certain que cet enfant est mal dans sa peau et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que Thomas y est pour quelque chose.

- ça se voit au premier coup d'œil que Simon n'est pas bien, surenchérit Trowa, mais il est malade, il prend des médicaments.

- Heero, tu crois qu'il faudrait en parler à Duo? Demanda Wufei.

- Je voulais avoir votre avis sur le sujet. Je me vois mal lui expliquer ça maintenant que tout va mieux.

- Quel serait son intérêt de vouloir manipuler Duo? Questionna Trowa.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais, mais je vais faire ma petite enquête. Le comportement de ce type est louche, je pense hacker son ordinateur mais avec Duo dans le coin, ça risque de ne pas être facile.

- On peut faire un barbecue dimanche tous ensemble, proposa le blond, on lui posera des questions et on essaiera de vérifier si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Au pire, on a tord.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça dans le dos de Duo, dit Trowa.

- Tu as une meilleure idée? demanda Quatre.

- Non, mais on pourrait demander à Sally d'aller faire un tour dans le dossier médical de Simon.

- Elle est déjà sur le coup, annonça Wufei, depuis que Duo m'a dit qu'il avait passé la soirée à dessiner avec lui. Un hyperactif qui passe la soirée à dessiner sans broncher, ce n'est pas très logique mais c'est vrai qu'il prend des médicaments.

Quatre rit.

- Sacré, Wufei.

- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance non plus ce Thomas.

- Comme quoi, Wuwu l'aime bien son petit Dudule! Ajouta le français en passant son bras autour de la taille de l'arabe.

OoOoO

Après le dessert et le digestif, les quatre amis se quittèrent. Trowa inviterait Duo et Thomas à manger dimanche, Wufei verrait avec Sally ce qu'elle peut trouver et Heero hackerait l'ordinateur de l'historien. L'enquête était enclenchée. Pour Heero, c'était certain, ce type était mauvais.

OoOoO

Avant de se coucher, le japonais vérifia ses mails.

_Il faudrait que je te parle aussi, il me semble que ton cœur balance en ce moment. _

_Et ne me dit pas que je me trompe! :p_

_Bonne nuit,_

_Quatre_

Le brun sourit, il ne pouvait décidément rien caché au blond. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Duo l'avait vraiment chamboulé, il lui manquait de plus en plus et pensait à lui tout le temps. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti pour d'autres hommes. Mais était-ce de l'amour? Il s'agissait de Duo, son frère, son meilleur ami...

OoOoO

Wufei attendait impatiemment le retour de son épouse. Il avait pris une douche et était installé dans le patio accompagné d'un bon livre. Toute la discussion lui revenait en mémoire, il était d'accord avec le japonais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Thomas. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu, il ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance. Dans quoi l'américain s'était encore fourré?

Sally fit son apparition vers minuit trente. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir son mari couché, d'habitude vers 23h, le chinois se mettait dans son lit pour ensuite éteindre les lumières à 23h30. Cela l'avait un peu exaspéré au début de leur relation mais le fait que Wufei soit toujours à cheval sur les horaires le rendait plus mignon encore.

- Chou? appela-t-elle en le découvrant assis en tailleur dans le patio. Tu ne dors pas? ça n'a pas été chez Heero?

- Si, très bien, mais je voulais te parler de la conversation que nous avons eu. Dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

La doctoresse fut surprise, qu'y avait-il de si important pour que le chinois retard son couché? Aussi, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules musclées.

- Accouche! lâcha-t-elle.

- Nous avons discuté de la situation de Duo et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que quelque chose de bizarre se trame entre lui et Thomas.

- Pourtant, tu m'avais dit que ça allait mieux!

- Justement, Yuy trouve étrange se revirement de situation, pour lui Thomas a quelque chose derrière la tête. Quatre va organiser un barbecue dimanche afin que nous puissions récolter des informations. Tu as trouvé des informations sur Simon à l'hôpital?

- Hélas non, il n'y a rien dans les fichiers de l'hôpital, mais peut-être qu'il consulte chez un pédopsychiatre indépendant et dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire. Je peux me renseigner sur le nombre de pédopsychiatres qui se trouvent en ville et avoir leurs noms mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Ce ne serait déjà pas mal.

- On va se coucher? Tu me raconteras tout en détail demain, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, après une réunion avec Une, Trowa avait retenu Duo et lui avait proposé de passer le dimanche ensemble et de faire le barbecue. Duo avait tout de suite accepté.

- Ce sera l'occasion de vous rapprocher de Thomas, s'enthousiasma-t-il. On sera là à midi.

- Super, fait passer l'heure à Heero, ajouta Trowa, je dois voir Une.

Duo s'était empressé d'envoyer un message à Thomas :

_Trowa et Quatre organisent un barbec dimanche, hein oui qu'on y va, hein oui? C'est l'occasion de passer du temps tous ensemble. :D_

La réponse de Thomas ne tarda pas:

_D'accord, de toute façon, je suppose que tu as déjà dit oui._

C'était officiel, Duo serait de bonne humeur toute la journée:

_XD, moi aimer toi!_

OoOoO

Durant les jours suivants, Heero avait essayé de pirater les ordinateurs de Thomas, il avait commencé par celui se situant au musée où il travaillait. Se parquant devant le musée à 22h, il avait mis moins de 2 minutes pour entrer dans l'ordinateur principal avec son téléphone portable. Il n'avait rien découvert de spécial. Des inscriptions de visites, des exportations d'expositions, quelques mails à l'étranger, il avait tout de même trouvé un historique de navigation sur les assurances vies et les comptes bancaires à l'étranger mais dans toutes les boites, il y avait de la corruption. Rien de vraiment passionnant. Il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il rentra alors bredouille chez lui.

Pirater l'ordinateur portable de Thomas avait été plus ardu. Comme il s'en doutait Duo avait sécurisé le réseau comme personne. Heero était garé dans une allée de garage à deux maisons de celle du natté. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester que très peu de temps. Il s'était armé de son laptop et d'un disque dur externe afin de copier tout l'ordinateur dessus et de repartir le plus vite possible. Après avoir enfin passer les barrières, les mots de passe, pare-feux et virus spécial Maxwell, il avait réussi à tout copier en 40 minutes.

De retour à la maison, il avait allumé un deuxième laptop et connecté le disque dur dessus afin de transférer toutes les données sur celui-ci. Il aurait beaucoup plus facile ainsi. C'était comme s'il avait volé l'ordinateur de Thomas. Trop curieux, il avait lancé une recherche intitulée "Duo" mais n'avait rien trouvé, même pas une photo.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_J'espère que vous suivez toujours et que vous aimez toujours, j'attends une petite review de votre part, même deux mots, je serai super contente! :D  
_

_Le 01x02 va arriver! ;-)_

_A très vite  
_

_Allie  
_


End file.
